Destiny
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: 100 years,Hina&Shiro have been married for that long.they thought that was it for war. But 2 years after they got married and another war began this one.Many of there friends died right? So how come they all stand here now working for the new enemy.
1. The New Gotei 13

100 years has passed since all that has happened between Momo and the Mashiro household. Since Kira left to join the gotei 13. 104 years ago there was a traitor in Soul Society called Sosuke Aizen who died so long ago. However now many secrets are finally being discovered and many more hearts will broken. Many more blood will be shed then before.

"Eh? Do we have to go?"Sakura moaned

. A messenger from the 4th division came and told her about the captain and lieu tent meeting. Sakura was the 5th squad fujitachio she had long pink hair and dark blue eyes. Many people considered her as pretty but she herself hated her looks and only focused on her battle skills.  
"Now don't be too lazy Sakura"a voice said.

Sakura recognizes the voice and sees her Momo one of the beautifultachio's of the gotei 13. With her caring smile, beautiful hair, amethyst colored eyes and soft skin. She was far most respected and kind tachio of the gotei 13. Though she could be scary when she wanted to. Sakura never did understand why her tachio would always smile kindly at others and complain later on. It was a mystery no one knew. Not even her old lieutent Kurosaki Karin had ever known her tachio's ways.

"Hinamori Tachio"Sakura said. As her tachio walked out of her office.

"Do you not like going to meetings Sakura?"Hinamori tachio said.

"No it's not that, it's just me and Osamu had a fight yesterday and I.."Sakura said.

"Don't want to see him just yet?"Hinamori tachio finished for her. Sakura gave her a small nod and smiled. Her tachio would always knew what she was thinking about and would always make her feel better.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here"Hinamori tachio said.

"Ok then"Sakura said as they left the 5th division barrecks. When they arrived all the tachio's were lined up and there fujitachios were behind them.

Ukitade Soitachio of the 1st division was there was his lieutent Aoi.

The 2nd division, mobile corps. Ria-fon. In the past 100 years the Shohin clan no longer had interest in the gotei 13 after what happened with Yoruchi Shohin. Ria had long purple hair tied up and her amethyst coloured eyes always shined. Her lieutent was Marechiyo Kuroda. She was a friendly tachio that Momo got along with.

Third division: Matsumoto Rangiku and her lieutent Fujiyko Karou. Rangiku had always been Momos friend. There friendship from 100 years ago was not told to Sakura.

Fourth Division: Kotetsu Isane and her lieutent Ayaswega Yumchika.

Five Division: Hinamori Momo and lieutent Fujiyoko Sakura.

Six Division: Ibi Kaname and Hanbusa Osamu.

Seventh Division: Risiki Ryo and his lieutent Kora Hikari.

Eight Division: Minrou Ando and his lieutent Genji Tamaki.

Ninth Division: Hisagi Shuuei and lieutent Yumma Hedka.

Tenth Division: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Renne Vira.

Eleventh Division: Yoriko Ameri and Inehda Keda.

The Twellth Division, bureau research and development. The captain was Mizumo Matsuri and her lieutent was Tsukiyomo Kukai.

Thirteenth Division: Kuchiki Rukia and Kotetsu Kiyone.

"What was with the urgent meeting Ukitade Soitachio?"Rukia asked. Ukitade soitachio smiled at her and she nodded. Hmph I wonder what's going on? I glance over at my boyfriend Hitsugaya Toushiro. He shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't know huh?

"Well some of you may know already but this is Aoi-chans last day with us today. She has been offered a spot in the kidou corps"Ukitade soitachio said. Aoi-chan she's always been far too talented at kidou. I wonder if it was Izru who gave her the position. It's been 100 whole years then. Since Renji died. A lot has happend including the death of many close friends..

"So my new fujitachio will be Arishma Takeshi"Ukitade Soitachio said. A guy with dark black spiky hair and black eyes stepped forward. With one glance Momo recognized this person.

"T—Takeshi-kun?"Momo said. He glances over and sees her.

"Hey Momo, it's been awhile"Takeshi said. Momo nodded and her friend walked over and embraced her.

"Whats wrong Momo ya missed me"Takashi said.

"Shutup you idiot"Momo said.

* * *

Toushiro glares at the two old friends embracing each other. He felt nothing but anger and jealousy.

"Now tachio don't get too jealous"Vira said. He glances over at his lieutent. Renne Vira, brown long hair with yellow curls. Fairly tall and only 2 inches smaller than him.

"Yeah but who does he think he is? Just walking up here and hugging a tachio. He seriously has no right"Toushiro said.

"Now now Toushiro. It's not like there kissing"Ameri said. He gives a glare at Ameri and she rolls her eyes.

"Well there not"Ameri said.

"Fine, unlike you I believe in Momo. If it was you I was dating I wouldn't think so"Toushiro said.

Ameri chuckled and smiled at Toushiro. Ameri joined the gotei 13, 80 years ago and since then Toushiro and her have been close friends.

"Awww that's so cute! AMERI tachio and HITSUGAYA tachio!"Kaeda squealed.

"Kawii! There perfect for each other"Vira said. Everyone turns there attention on us and even Momo and Takeshi stop hugging to see what had happend.

"VIRA!!"Toushiro bellowed.

"KAEDA!"Ameri shouted.

"Uh oh we better run"Vira said.

"I second that"Kaeda said running of. Toushiro looks back at Ameri.

"Lets ..."Toushiro began.

"Get them?"Ameri said. Toushiro nodded.

"Perfect. I was thinking the exact same thing"Ameri said.

* * *

Rangiku smiled at the two squad captains chasing after there lieutents around the room. Hitsugaya tachio your icy personality hasn't changed much has it? But since you met Ameri you've been showing a lot more of your cheerful side that's good.

"The tachio's smiling at Hitsugaya tachio again"Karou said.

"Hey it doesn't mean anything"Rangiku said.

"Sure sure"Karou said. Rangiku sighed. When was Karou ever going to get she doesn't like Hitsugaya tachio that way?

"So this meeting is that really it?"Rangiku said.

"Well…"Ukitade soitachio said.

"It is about back then 100 years ago.."Ukitade soitachio said. Everyone froze then.

100 years ago??….


	2. Remembering the Past

**Destiny Chapter 2: Rembering the Past**

Momo froze then. 100 years ago? What did Ukitade soitachio have to discuss about back then? Infact why was he mentioning it. There was a new rule in the gotei 13 that they wouldn't mention anything that happend back then. Everyone knew this and turned there attention on the soitachio.

"—T–here's –nothing— important that must be mentioned about back then. It was the past that we should of forgotten"Momo said clenching her fist.

"I agree with Momo. There's nothing to mention"Isane said.

"I third that"Yumchika said.

"Me too"Matsuri said.

"We shouldn't even mention this"Shuuei said. Rukia looks away.

* * *

"I know your angry but we have a case that needs to be solved"Ukitade soitachio said.

Sakura glanced over and saw how angry her tachio was. What happened 100 years ago? How come all the Tachios are angry. Hikari begins to walk of. Hikari?

"Hikari, where are you going?"Ukitade soitachio said. She didn't say anything.

"Hikari-chan…"Ukitade soitachio began. Hikari the 7th division captain was Sakuras best friend. She had never seen her act this way.

"Hikari please listen to the Soitachio"Sakura begged.

"No… I won't listen to him. I won't! He shouldn't of become the soitachio in the first place… He didn't do anything to save him. He didn't…"Hikari said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hikari who do you mean by him?"Sakura asked.

"I still love him. No matter how many years has passed since he died. I will always rember. I can't forget"Hikari shouted.

"Stop this…"Riafon said pointing her blade at Hikaris neck causing her to fall asleep.

"Ria-fon tachio!…. What are you .."Sakura stammered.

"Its ok. Hikari isn't hurt. She's just in a deep sleep for now"Riafon said.

"I see"Sakura said.

"Ukitade soitachio, you may continue the meeting and as for anyone else. Don't interrupt the soitachio"Riafon said. What's going on here?

* * *

Ameri takes her place back in line and sees how angry her best friend was. Unlike the other new members of the gotei 13 she knew more about what happened 100 years ago. Though she didn't tell Toushiro.

"Um Toshi.."Ameri began. He didn't respond to her.

"Cheer up ok?"Ameri said.

"I guess.."Toushiro said.

"You never know this might be good news"Ameri said. He nodded and drifted his gaze back at Hinamori and Takeshi. Hmph…

* * *

Its good to see Takeshi back but Hikari-chan.

-It can't be helped. She obviously still loves him

I know how she feels…

-Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.

I couldn't do anything to help her and Toushiros been hurt dot so long.

-You said so yourself right? That when Ameri came that he had forgotten

I thought that but seeing him now..

"Momo, are you okay?"Takeshi asked.

"Arishima, tend to your captain"Momo said.

"Um hai"Takeshi said flash stepping to his soitachios side.

"Well now I have everyone's attention. We shall begin the meeting. The new members of the gotei 13.. You do not know what happened back then. Until now anyone has been forbidden to talk about it. But we must tell you in order to prepare you guys"Ukitade Soitachio said.

Prepare? Does that mean there's going to be war? Momo flinched , war no it was 100 years ago since we had war and many of her friends had already died. The Soitachio began to tell them everything going all the way back to 200 years ago everything that happend with the vizards, Aizen, the subsitute shinigami, the espadas, the mashiro household and then he said the thing Momo didn't want to hear. After Shirawakas hio there was another dreaful blood lusting war. That war is where half of the old gotei 13 died. This is the memory no one wanted to rember. The people who was alive then rember. That was Momo herself, Toushiro, Rangiku, Isane, Yumchika, Matsuri, Hikari, Rukia, Kiyone and Ukitade soitachio. They didn't want to rember there dreadful past. But they knew eventually that the others would need to know the truth. Even though it hurts rembering the past. Once he finshed many of the others looked at Momo and Hitsugaya in particular. Ukitade soitachio begins to cough.

"Tachio.."Takeshi said.

"I'm fine. Momo can you please show Takeshi around?"Ukitade soitachio said. Takeshi looked at me hopefully with a smile on his face.

Momo shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Ukitade soitachio I have other business to attend to"Momo said. He nodded and asked Riafon instead. Everyone leaves the 1st division assembly hall.

"Tachio… Should we be getting back?"Sakura said.

"Um gomen i'm busy"Momo said, before she could even respond. Momo shunpoed of to the 12th squad barrecks leaving a stunned lieutent.

Sorry Sakura, even if you know already I can't tell you still. When I got there Matsuri was waiting for me in the door way.

"Momo, you ready?"Matsuri said.

"Yes I know"Momo said.

* * *

Sakura walked back to her barrecks on her own for once. Where had Hinamori tachio go? Why didn't she take me with her.

"Gah I just don't know!"Sakura yelled.

"Me neither" a voice said. Sakura turns around to find the 12th squad lieutent Tsukiyomo Kukai.

"Tsukiyomo fujitachio"Sakura said.

"Oh please. Call me Kukai"Kukai said.

"Um ok. Kukai why are you following me?"Sakura said.

"Matsuri tachio rushed of all of a sudden. I have no idea why"Kukai said. So it's the same with him.

"Care to take a walk Sakura?"Kukai asked.

"Yeah I'd love too"Sakura said.

* * *

Isane walks back to the 4th division in silence. She had asked Yumchika to do a job for her. Right now she just wanted to be alone. As she walked back she remembers Nanao and her used to always walk back from meetings together.. Having a laugh always talking about Yumchika and Ikkau. But now she's not here and he isn't too. It's not the same anymore…

* * *

Time passes by

Toushiro sits down in his chair in the office of the 10th squad barrecks. Vira sat down on the couch falling asleep again. She didn't mention anything to her tachio even after hearing the truth. Which made Toushiro even more worried about her. Vira, when we first met it was exactly like the way I met Rangiku. They were exactly the same except that Vira does do paperwork and she doesn't drink. Other than that she was just like Rangiku. Always shopping and constantly teasing him. Sigh. I'm never going to get this paperwork done. He stands up leaving his desk and takes a walk outside. He finds Ameri training.

"Hey Toshi!"Ameri shouted noticing me. Toushiro walks over to her.

"Hi, I see your traininng"Toushiro said. Ameri smiles at him.

"Well yeah. Is it ok if you spar with me ?"Ameri asked.

"Why? Is your lieutent at the bar again"Toushiro guessed.

"Yep and I'm urging to fight right now"Ameri said. Although Ameri was a kind girl. She kept the same love for fighting in the 11th squad.

"So Toshi?"Ameri said.

"Gues I might as well"Toushiro said drawing out his sword.

"Let me gues. Vira is asleep?"Ameri said dodging my sword.

"Yeah. But she's more reliable cause she does her paperwork"Toushiro said.

"Lucky you. Kaede just wants to sing at the bar and eat sweets heavens no why"Ameri said.

"Hm. You could always come to the 10th division barrecks I wouldn't mind lending a help"Toushiro said.

"Really? I will think about it"Ameri said. Ameri the 11th squad tachio. She had dark brown hair styled in a French twist and her green eyes.

She was surely one of the most beauiful tachio's in the gotei 13 . Toushiro knew this when they first met 80 years ago. His lieutent once asked him who was the most beautiful girl in seretei. Toushiro ofcourse said Momo. Though Vira said apart from her. Toushiro had thought about it hard and long and finally decided on Ameri. Though he never really noticed his best friends beauty before, even though many of the lower seat officers always glared at him for always hanging around her.

"Watch out Toshi"Ameri said. A large blast appears out of know where

.  
"Toshi"Ameri said.

"There here"Toushiro said


	3. Return Part 1

**Destiny Chapter 3: Return?**

"There here"Toushiro said. Both tachio's grabbed hold of there zanpakatous as they saw the menos grande.

"Menos grande? Here in seretei"Ameri said. This strong wave of reiatsu that's pressuring me. But how can it be. That reiatsu vanished a decade ago. But it's her.

"Show your true identity"Toushiro said. The hollow disguise vanishes and you could see a girl with dark blue hair wearing the old haori design. The new haoris were black and we wore White kimonos. But no this girl she wore the White haori of the second squad. A purple sword case in her back. Toushiro new her straight away. This girl who had made him smile.

"S–oifon?"Toushiro said recognizing the girl. He couldn't believe it but it was her. Before he knew it she disappears and appears before him. Dam…

"Rip Aki Tsuki"Ameri said. Her two katana's changes into a scythe . It was red and connected to several knifed with chains. The same goes for the other one as well. She swings it and a scratch appears on Soifons face letting Toushiro enough time to move.

"Thanks for that"Toushiro said appearing by Ameris side. She smirked.

"Who knew you would ever need saving"Ameri said.

"Heh. I guess I have no choice"Toushiro said. Ameri nodded.

"Set upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru"Toishiro said as his blade changes. His hilt was now dark blue and the blade had turned to ice. His eyes glowed.

"Lets go Ameri"Toushiro shouted.

"I know"Ameri said.

* * *

Momos eyes widened as she sensed the reiatsu. Matsuri too notices and checks the machines. Could it be her? But why.. Momo stands up removing the wires Matsuri used to test on her. She walks over to Matsuri who had stopped her typing.

"What's wrong?"Momo said.

"Its her.."Matsuri whispeard. In a flash Momo had left the 12th division barrecks.

* * *

Just as Kaeda was about to sing the next line she froze sensing strong waves of reiatsu. Her ocean blue eyes widened.

"Tachio…"Kaeda whispeard.

"Come now Kaeda. Sing some more"the audience said.

She drops the microphone and flash steps out the bar. This reiatsu is definitely my tachio's and Hitsugaya tachio. However the 3rd reiatsu it's so strong. It's so strong… Kaeda had no doubts in saying Ameri tachio was the strongest tachio in Soul society… But when she felt the reiatsu she just didn't know.. A reiatsu that's equal to my tachio no it's far more powerful than that.

* * *

Vira yawns, rubbing her eyes and finds herself sitting on the red leather couch in her tachio's office. How long have I been asleep? She tilts her head expecting to find her tachio working but he wasn't there. That's— This reiatsu is.. Tachio!!

* * *

Rangiku begins to show her squad members how to communicate with there swords. They nodded and sat down crossed legs mediating.

"They seem to be doing well"Karou said.

"I guess, but I wonder should I have even become a tachio in the first place?"Rangiku said watching her surbonates.

"You deserved it"Karou said. Rangiku smiles at her lieutent. Karou had red hair and matching ruby eyes. He was a good kid and always followed Rangikus orders. Though he would tease her at times. A hell butterfly appears and Karou lifted his finger to hear the message.

"What is it? What's wrong"Rangiku asked seeing the shocked look on her lieutents face. Before he could even tell her she had figured it out.

"Hiitsugaya tachio…."Rangiku said grabbing her sword and flash stepping out the barrecks. As she left she bumps into Shuuei.

"Shuuei"Rangiku said. He nodded.

"Let's go Rangiku"Shuuei said.

"Right"Rangiku said.

* * *

Ukitade sat down doing paperwork. Riafon was gazing outside the window. While his new lieutent Takeshi was taking a nap on the sofa. His fingers dropped his pen ,and black ink spilled everywhere. Riafon notices this and walks over to him.

"I can go check it out if you want"Riafon said.

"Please do"Ukitade said.

"Undertsood"Riafon said leaving. He walks over and stood on on that spot where Riafon was before. How come you've returned?…

* * *

The cut through the sleeves of her haori. The colour of blood. Red and lust. A large wound stung her shoulder. Dam it. Who is this girl? Her reflexes are good and she's even got a zanpakatou. Also that kimono… White haori black kimono. Flash step very good, Toushiro also called her Soifon. She put the pieces together.

"Former 2nd division tachio and Cheif Commander of the mobile corps Soifon…"Ameri said. The girl in front of her froze. Toushiro sends a large wave of ice in her direction causing her to fall.

"Ameri, are you okay?"Toushiro asked.

"I–Im fine"Ameri lied. Her shoulder was hurting so much. It felt like someone had stung her. Just then a black butterfly mark appears. She felt poison go through her body.

"What is this? It stings…"Ameri said.

* * *

Toushiros eyes widened he stared at the butterfly mark. That's Suzembachis mark. But when did Soifon get to sting her? I was always with her… Fighting by her side. Not unless. Clone? Probably.

"Are you Hitsugaya Toushiro"said Soifon. Toushiro turns to face her. Staring at her directly in her eyes. Does she remember? Anything about her past life. Toushiro nodded as his other hand began to heal Ameri. She was about to collapse when someone catches her. Toushiro looks up to see a guy with white hair. His eyes not moving just staying still a smile on the guys face.

"Ichimaru!"Toushiro said recognizing the man.

"I don't know how you know my name. But I do not know you"Ichimaru said. Toushio froze. He looks exactly the same as before. That evil grin..

"Ichimaru.."Soifon said getting up.

"Tachio…"Rangiku said appearing beside me with Shuuei.

* * *

Rangiku froze on the spot as she saw the man in front of him carrying Soifon tachio. His hair, his eyes never opening that smile of his. This is him, the guy I longed to embrace once more. He had died in front of me. Him trying to reach out to me.  
"Gin"Rangiku whispeard.


	4. Return Part 2

**Destiny Chapter 4: Return Part 2**

"Gin"Rangiku whispeard. She was about to reach out for him when Riafon tachio appears with several of her troops. Hitsugaya and Ameris lieutent among them. Riafons blade was inches away from Gins next and same with Momos blade.

"Momo,Riafon tachio"Rangiku said.

* * *

"You are underarrest Ichimaru Gin"Momo said. However she wasn't really paying attention to Gin but the girl he was carrying in his arms.

"Soifon…"Momo said.

"Easy, Were just here on orders. No need ta get fightsy"Gin said. He still talks that way. So annoying.

"Who ordered you?"Momo said. Before he could respond a large kidou blasts in her direction. This kidou is..

"Tobiume"Momo said sending a wave of flames to block the attack. We all look up to see a girl with long purple hair wearing a black kimono and 12th squad lieutent badge on her arm. Momo glances over at Shuuei who was shocked.

"Shuuei.."Momo said.

"Nemu.."Shuuei said.

"So you blocked my kidou huh. Impressive"Nemu said. A sword stabs her from behind and the colour of blood appears on Nemus chest. Momo sees Matsuri had stabbed Nemu.

"Matsuri!"Momo said.

"Dam you Momo. You could of waited for me!"Matsuri said her sword still piercing at Nemu. Out of knowhere a sword aims at Momo. Momo dodges it and sees a guy wearing the White haori. His long brown spear.

"Ikkau-San"Momo said. He stands back.

"As we were told you do know our names. How suspicious"Ikkau said

"Momo!"Toushiro shouted. She sees him charge towards her. Before she could even dodge the attack out of knowhere a strange light affects her. This is.

-Momo sama move

I know

Momo moves out the way as the light traps Ikkau. Momo looks behind her to find Takeshi. His sword was activated and she saw the large brown sword once more with yellow markings.

"Jyon"Momo immediately said recognizing the sword.

-Jyon?

A faint image of Jyon appears beside Takeshi and Momo does the same with Tobiume.

"So you really were the wielder of Jyon. I thought so. There's no way I would of been able to use him otherwise right?"Momo said.

"Yeah. Our–"Takeshi paused as Toushiro shunpoed over to us.

"Toushiro"Momo said.

"Are you okay Momo?"Toushiro said wrapping his arms around me embracing me.

"Yes I'm fine"Momo said.

"Ya know we really don't want to fight"Gin said. We stop hugging and turned to face the smiling Ichimaru.

"Oh? So why are you here"Riafon said.

"I don't know. Something brought me back to this place. Like a memory from long time ago. That's what brought us here right Ikkau-kun?"Gin said.

Ikkau nodded.

A memory? They don't remember there past lives yet something is drawing them back here. Matsuri still had her sword stabbed at Nemus chest. Everyone was silence and for a moment time seemed to freeze. Till

"Scatter Senbonzakura"a voice said. Pink cherry blossoms surronded us all and Toushiro pulled me into a tight embrace so I wouldn't get hurt. Once the last cherry petal had disappeared they weere gone and the 4tj division appeared.

* * *

Sakura arrived but by that time the intruders were gone. Her tachio had left already with Matsuri tachio and there was now a large hole in the wall of the 9th squad barrecks. Part of the building had been blown up and destroyed. She picked up the pieces in her hands and they turned to dust. What could of happened here?

"Sakura"a voice from behind her said. Sakura jumps and sees Riafon tachio.

"Riafon tachio"Sakura said.

"This area is of limits now. Please head back to your division now"Riafon tachio said. She nodded and left.

On her way back home it was dark the cold windy night making her shiver. So cold tonight.. Someone places a blanket around her. Sakura turns to see who it was. It was dark and I could hardly make out who it was till they stood under the moonlight sky.

"Kukai"Sakura whispeard.

"It's cold tonight, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking back on her own"Kukai said. Sakura giggles.

"Since when did you call girls pretty?"Sakura teased.

"Hmph your right. I gues it's just when I met you"Kukai said. A smile appears on Sakuras face and she tilts her head across his shoulder.

"S–S-akura?"Kukai stammered his face turning red.

"Your offering to walk me home right?"Sakura said with a teasing smile.

"Um yeah"Kukai said.

* * *

Ameri rolled on her futon. Her arms still wounded. That girl she was the old Stealth force commander and Toushiro's old bestfriend. She was the one who brought out his smile and his kind self. Ameri felt a pain in her heart as she said this. Am I jealous? It's not like she could ever even return to her post in the gotei 13. Unless Riafon gives it up which I doubt she will…

"Toushiro"Ameri whispeard before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**The following Morning**  
"Captain Hinamori… There's a tachio's meeting now. Wake up"Sakura said trying to wake her captain. Geez she's sleeping so peacefully. How ever can I wake her up?

"Excuse me, allow me"a voice said. Sakura turns to see Hisagi tachio in the door way.

"Um, What a–"she began but was cut of by Hisagi Tachio.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing"Hisagi said cutting her of, and walking towards the bed.

"WAKE UP HINAMORI"Hisagi bellowed. To her surprise her tachio begins to wake up. She rubs her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, morning Shuuei, Sakura-chan"Momo tachio said.

"See? I told you"Hisagi tachio said. Sakura nodded and watched as her tachio woke up.

"Where's Shirou-chan?"Momo tachio said glancing around the room.

"I don't know i only saw you in here this morning"Sakura said.

"Oh, I see"Momo tachio said.

"Come on hurry up and get changed. There's a tachio's meeting in the 1st division asembly hall"Hisagi tachio said.

"Ah I see"Momo tachio said. Once she got out the bathroom. Sakura saw she had changed.

"Sakura, take care of the division till I get back"Momo tachio said.

"Yes mam"Sakura said. Momo tachio leaves with Hisagi tachio. Hitsugaya tachio was here?……


	5. Findings?

**Destiny Chapter 5: Findings?**

On my way to the 1st division barrecks I find myself stopping at the 9th division barrecks. Toushiro slowly approaches Ameris room. Is she okay? He paces back and forth wondering if he should go in.

"Yo Mr Stalker. It's not good if you keep doing that"a familar voice said. Toushiro looks up and smiles. Ameri was completely healed.

"I am not stalking you"Toushiro said. She chuckles and flash steps to my side.

"So then why did you come here?"Ameri said.

"I am not stalking you. I was just worried about you"Toushiro said.

* * *

Ameri felt her heart beating. Huh? What is this? Why does my face flush every time I see Toushiro. Every time I walk beside him.  
:Maybe you love him

Shut up  
:Stop denying it

No I'm not denying it. Even if I did he loves Hinamori.

Don't give up. There's still a chance

Just drop it

:Hai hai

Toushiro yawns causing Ameri to blush. He's so cute when he's tired. Wait did I just say cute?

:Yes you did. I knew I was right.

It doesn't mean I like him. Rangiku says it all the time to him but it doesn't mean she likes him

.  
:Hmph… But you two are completely different.

Shutup. I don't like him that way

:Fine have it your way

Sooner or later we arrived at the 1st division barrecks. The 1st division barrecks where the soitachio lives and his squad. With so many buildings surronding it. Overlooking the entire seretei. A beautiful waterfall near the front entrance and a beautiful garden. A bridge in the middle. The place was surely large but it doesn't mean the other barrecks weren't. The others were just as beautiful especially the mobile corps.

"Come here Ameri"Toushiro said

.  
"Huh….?"Ameri said.

"I want to show you something"Toushiro said. She shot him a confused look and mumbled something about being late but she still followed him. Once they got there. Ameri saw several graves and 2 large ones. The place was surrounded by flowers.

"This is…"Ameri stammered.

"A grave yard"Toushiro finished for me going to the 2nd large grave. Ameri watches as he places some flowers and starts to pray.

"I'm back Soifon, I hope your ok. I don't know if that was you and if it is why are you back. I'm so confused…"Toushiro said. Soifon? That's the name of that girl from before. Toushiros best friend from before. The one that made him smile…

"Lets get going"Toushiro said standing up.

"Ah huh"Ameri said following him. They were the last to arrive and they quickly took there positions.

* * *

Momo glances over at her boyfriend who just arrived late. That's strange he's not usually late unless yeah he must of.

"Ah. Now everyone's here we may begin our meeting"Ukitade soitachio said. This meeting, I wonder what he's going to say now.

"Hinamori Tachio, Hitsugaya tachio.. Can you please come here for a momment?"Ukitade said. Me and Toushiro leave our places.

"What is it?"Toushiro asked.

"Momo, Toushiro about what happened yesterday… Did you say you saw Soifon, Ichimaru, Ikkau and Nemu?"Ukitade said.

"Yes"Momo said.

"I see. Do you recognize this then?"Ukitade said. He shows us a black pendant with a rose engraved on it.

"Thats… Nanao-chan's"Momo said.

"I thought so. Madrame had asked me to come with him to buy it once"Toushiro said.

"Then. How about theese?"Ukitade said showing them a box of stuff. There was the red fluff of Ikkaus houzikimaru ,Nanaos bracelet, A golden ring and Soifons musical note necklace.

"This is…. Where did you find them?"Momo asked. He whispers something in my ear and I nodded.

"Can I tell Toushiro?"Momo said.

"Later. We better begin the meeting. Everyone seems to be getting suspicious"Ukitade soitachio said pointing to Riafon tachio.

"I see… Well come on now Toushiro"Momo said.

"Can I keep this?"Toushiro asked taking Soifons necklace out the box. He nodded. Toushiro already began walking of.

"Ah wait Toushiro"Momo said.

"Hurry Momo"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou"Momo said before catching up to Toushiro. They embraced and went back to there positions.

* * *

_**Once the meeting ended the tachio's remained.**_

"Who wants to have a party for the new lieutent?"Riafon asked.

"Eh? A party I wouldn't think you would come up with such a suggestion"Rukia said.

"He he. Well"Riafon said. Ameri did not listen to there conversations infact she kept wondering about what the soitachio, Toushiro and Momo talked about.

"Well that's settled were having a party for him!"Andou said. Once they got outside they were suprised to find all the lieutents waitting outside. Kaeda walks up to me.

"Ameri tachioo.."Kaeda sang in a song voice.

"What is it?"Ameri said.

"Were going to help you with the party!"Kaeda said.

"There's no need. The parties been decided a ball. He chooses who he could dance with"Ameri said.

"Ah! No fair I wanted it to be held in the bar"Kaeda moaned.

"Don't worry there will be singing"Ibi said.

"Yay!"Kaeda said hugging him. Ibi began to blush and Ameri smirked.

"Oh? Who knew you liked her"Ameri teased.

"H–Hey"Ibi said.

"The party sounds fun"a voice said. We all stop talking to see Takeshi.

"Ah Takeshi. You heard"Momo said. He nodded. This guy, I did not sense him at all till now. How is that possible?

"I would be honered if you will dance with me at my party. Hinamori tachio"Takeshi said kissing her hand. Toushiro burns with anger. He wanted to slap Takeshi and Ameri saw this. She stops him.

"Dont"Ameri said.

"Why? He can't just lay his hands on her!"Toushiro said. She whispers' something in his ear.

* * *

Momo flushes. She didn't know what to do. Toushiro was her boyfriend so she only thought it was natural to go with him. Yet she didn't know how she could say no to Takeshi.. They were old friends and good friends too she didn't want to upset him… But… Ah… Toushiro goes up to me.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro, this isn't what it looked like"Momo said. Toushiro places a finger on her lips and kisses her.

"Momo, go with Takeshi"Toushiro whispeard.

"What? How come. Don't you want to go with me"Momo said confused. This wasn't like Toushiro. He would usually beat up any guy who ends up asking her out.

"Toushiro"Ameri said impatient. No? Could it be..

"Momo go with Takeshi. He chose you and I can't argue since he's the 1st division lieutent. Besides it will be good for you two to catch up on old times" Toushiro said.

She nodded.

"Ok I'll go with you Takeshi"Momo said. He screams and kisses her hand once more. She could feel the anger burn through her boyfriend but how come he doesn't do anything?

"Wait a second Toushiro.. If I'm going with Takeshi like you requested. How about you?"Momo said.

"Ah, Ameri said she would go with me. Knowing that Takeshi might choose you being close friends and all"Toushiro said. Momo nodded and smiled.

But she felt a pain go through her heart. Like it had been ripped into too. The other tachio's and lieutents were still talking about the party… While Momo watches Toushiro leave with Ameri. This feeling I have. I haven't felt it since then. 100 years ago..

"Toushiro"she whispears.

Why? He walks away yet she could still see the shine on Soifons necklace. He was gripping it tightly… Do you…?


	6. Willing to protect you & Seeing your smi

**Destiny Chapter 6: Willing to protect you & Seeing your smile**

Momo walks back with the other tachio's and lieutent. They always did this talked happily and wander around the group for awhile. We would all sit down on the meadows. Some couples deciding to go of with each other.. Momo sighs and tilts her head back relaxing on the tree. Why is it that when your not here my heart feels so hollow? Is it cause of that smile. When you walked away with Ameri-chan? I can't be jealous can I.

"Momo"a voice said. She looks up to see Shuuei.

"Mind if I join you?"Shuuei said. The girl nods watching the sky.

"Its a beautiful say today isn't it?"Shuuei said. Again she nodded. Shuuei, he was the only one she had left of her group of friends in the academy. Izru had joined the kidou corps and what happened to Renji… She didn't want to remember. Though the events keep drifting closer and closer and she began to feel afraid. Shuueis hands were on hers.

"Shuuei?"Momo said.

"I'm here, so don't be afraid"Shuuei said. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

They only had each other. After loosing someone. Momo had lost a friend a close friend. Who she would always come for support. No her best riend. Shuuei had lost the most important person in his life since he became a shiningami. The girl he loved Nemu. The one that lifted his darkness. Momo blames herself for being to weak. Shuuei blames himself too for the same reason. Momo knew this, Shuuei knew this about her. They understood this about each other. Toushiro….. I no longer want to see you cry.

***  
A smiling friendship  
That once turned to love  
The first time I met  
You  
I knew straight away  
That I never wanted to see  
You hurt  
I always wanted to protect you  
Not wanting to see you hurt  
Or cry  
Yet I couldn't do anything  
As you cry now in saddness  
What could I have done?  
I could not protect you  
I couldn't  
My bestfriend  
Who Had told me  
I love you  
Under the sakura tree  
I didn't want this promise to be broken  
I love you too  
Was all I could say  
As I comforted you know  
When the wind flows  
I will always be by your side  
Willing to protect you even  
If I can not do much**_Flashback  
"Ah Shirou-chan. This is Soifon tachio!"Momo said. It was Shirou-chans first time in Seretei when he graduated. Momo was suprised when her child prodgy friend graduated straight away._

_"I know him already. Right Hitsugaya tachioo?"Soifon smirked. Momos eyes widened._

_"Tachio!!!! Shirou-chan you never told you they made you a tachioo"Momo squealed._

_"You never asked"he mummbled. Soifon smiles at him and Toushiro smiles back_

_"I'll see you later Toushiro"Soifon said_

_"Yeah. See you Soifon"Toushiro said._

_"Ah? Ne! What's this your calling her by her first name"Momo said._

_"So what…"Toushiro said._

_"Well today's your first day. So I'm curious where did you meet her?"Momo said. Toushiro didn't respond so Momo asumed he didn't hear her. Momo was about to give up._

_"Actually I've been in seretei for a month now. In Soifon tachio's care"Toushiro said._

_Momo felt a little hurt then. How come he only just told her? For that whole month she didn't see him. He never told her anything that he had been here the whole time._

_They continued to walk through the seretei grounds. When they stopped at the meadows._

_"Ah this place is so beautiful. Right Shirou-chan?"Momo said as they sat down underneath the sakura tree._

_"Yeah"Toushiro said. Momo tilts her head on his shoulder and Toushiro felt his face blush. Momo giggled then._

_"Stop teasing me"Toushiro grumbled._

_"Im not"Momo said. There was silence for awhile._

_"Say Momo?"Toushiro said._

_"What is it?"Momo said surprised he had broken the silence._

_"The future looks bright. Wouldn't you say so"Toushiro said. Momo looks up at her childhood friend. He was different. Instead of his cold bitter frown he was now smiling._

_"Your right Shirou-chan"Momo said._

_Your right_

_End of flash back _

Forever I want to be with you. I never knew one day that I would end up raising my blade against you. I never knew one day you would be pulled away from me then back again. I never knew you would tell me you loved me.. I never thought that day would come true. Forever I want to see you smile.. But if the person who made you smile vanishes would you turn bitter again? At first I thought he would but instead he kept on smiling for everyone.,.., though I can see the pain in your heart.

I don't want to see you cry… S-Shirou-chan. A tear trickles down Momos face.

* * *

**=  
One day it was unexpected  
I never knew you before  
I never noticed you  
I always thought it was best to ignore you.  
You had no friends  
And never smiled  
I didn't want anything to do with you  
But that day  
That day I saw you  
In my favourite spot  
In the lake  
Where it began  
I realised  
Who you really were  
You would giggle once  
In awhile  
I would smile  
Our secrets lay in the lake  
There was the first time  
I met you. My special someone  
Never letting go  
Cause I don't want to  
My special someone  
I will always love you  
My feelings .  
You were the one to lift  
Me from my darkness  
And made me happy  
To live and not  
Be afraid  
I will be forever be with you…  
I don't want to let you go  
Please don't leave  
Just don't…. Let me….  
Be alone  
In the darkness I could  
No longer see your kind smile  
And I cried. Even I..  
= **

_Flashback  
Shuuei took a walk around the seretei. Ah far too much paperwork. Why doesn't Kurosaki tachio do any of it. Oh yeah that's right Momo said something about "Letting him get used to the place". Bla bla. But my hand hurts from signing countless paperwork for 3 hours now. Ah!!! Why do I have such a useless tachio. He takes 3 turns from the 9 squad barrecks and turns right. There was the familar scent of the lake. The trees shining and the flowers too. The soft green grass as all the animals chassed eachother. Nothing changes here. Shuuei had been comming down to the lake recently. He didn't know why but the place itself made him feel at ease. He was about to go to his favourite spot when he sees a tall girl with purple hair, dark blue eyes. Her shinigami kimono was short and a lieutent badge draped across her shoulder. Straight away he knew who it was. Kurotsuchi Nemu the lieutent who would always follow her tachio and not socialize at all. I wonder what she's doing here? She notices me._

_"Hisagi fujitachio? Why are you here?"Nemu said._

_"This is my spot Kurotsuchi"Shuuei said._

_"Oh…"Nemu said. She slides over on the bench. There was silence for awhile know one spoke. One of the fishes squirted water at her._

_"Ah… No not you guys again"Nemu said placing the fish back in the water. This is when Shuuei realizes that she was smiling._

_"…Kurotsuchi, you smiled?"Shuuei said._

_"I gues I did"Nemu said. Shuuei begins to feel comfortable again and tells her many stories… Well gossip in seretei. She chuckles again causing Shuuei to blush. She was pretty cute when she smiled. They kept talking till it was dark. He walked her home not saying anything, just as he was about to leave. Nemu grabs onto his shoulder._

_"N–Nemu?"Shuuei said shocked as she moved closer to him.  
"Shuuei-kun. What do you feel about me?"Nemu said. Shuuei was shocked, but he didn't respond to her. He didn't need to. He leaned over pulling her into a kiss._

_"Does this answer your question?"Shuuei said gazing into her eyes._

_"I love you Shuuei"Nemu said._

_"I love you too Nemu… Thank you for lifting away my darkness "Shuuei said.  
End of flashback _

* * *

***You always protected me **

**=I never realised before **

**You were always there **

**I never seemed to care before **

**But you were always the one who stood by my side.. **

**You lifted my darkness **

**You taught me to live again **

**I love you **

**Don't leave me **

**Come back **

**I love you **

* * *

There love that shines with there songs in there heart. A sparkling songs and memory. Both of them treasured. Never forgetting… There songs.


	7. Never Letting go

**Destiny Chapter 7: Never let go**

_**Afternoon**_  
Ameri smiles at the memory of the morning she and Toushiro spent together. They had explored the mini shinigami town Ukitade had built. It was amazing experience and to be with Toushiro as well.

:Ameri, your blushing again

I can't help it

Ameri had admitted it eventually. That she had a crush on her best friend.

:Any chance your heading to his barrecks?

Well um

:Tell me

He said, we should practice dancing for the ball. Since you know we've never danced together before.

:Hmph. Not exactly a date, but just being with him makes you happy.

I guess  
:Ooh here we are Good luck

"Hey Tou—"Ameri paused. There was Toushiro lying down on the couch and Momo draped across him. She shut the door straight away. What is this feeling? Why do I feel so angry..

"Ah Ameri tachio"Vira said.

"Oh um hi"Ameri said turning to face her.

"So why are you here?"Vira asked. Ameri tells her everything.

"Thats so kawii. But tachio is really busy with Hinamori tachio… So if you could come back later. I'll tell him you stopped by"Vira said.

"Sure"Ameri said walking of leaving the lieutent of the 10th squad.

* * *

A smirk appears on Viras face watching Ameri tachio walk of. Was she jealous?…… Hmph… This is interesting, I gues I'll go to the bar and tell Kaeda.

* * *

Riafon sat on the window ledge of the window in her room. It's been 99 whole years since I became a tachio of the 2nd division. 99 years ago… Since I left my household and joined the gotei 13. I wonder how everyone's been doing.

)Da ja bou? Ria

I'm fine

)But you look a little pale

I'm fine really. Get some rest, I've used your powers far too much lately.

)Understood.

Ria sighs. That girl from before she was Soifon. The 2nd generation Chief commander of the mobile corps the 2nd squad and most importantly she was important to Momo. Hinamori Momo was her best friend in Soul society. Although it doesn't look like Momo thought about her the same way but she didn't care. Humph.

"Tachio…"Kuroda said.

"You have some news?"Riafon said.

"Yes, Ukitade soitachio is sending us on a mission to the world of the living"Kuroda said. Living world huh? Then my assumption was correct. I grab my sword.

"Lets go"Riafon said.

"Right"Kuroda said.

* * *

Soifon slowly opens her eyes to find herself back in her room.

"Hey so your awake"Gin said. She nodded.

"What happened?"Soifon said.

"Don't you remember… We went back to that place"Gin said.

"Thats right"Soifon said. Where had she seen that guy before? The one with White spiky hair and turquoise colored eyes…

.  
"Soifon, I'm just going to head out o k?"Gin said.

"Sure"Soifon said. Gin leaves the room and she stares up at the ceiling. How come it feels like I'm missing something. My valuable posestion…

* * *

Nanao walks back home from school. With her best friend Tsuki doing club activities she was left to walk home alone.

"Geez!!!! Why is that–"she paused.

Frozen on the spot, this feeling is… It's something I felt so long ago. She looks up to see a brown gate and a black butterfly goes out. Followed by 2 people. The girl had dark purple hair tied in a ponytail eyes that matched her hair. She wore a white Kimono on a top a black cape with a symbol of 2 writttin in White letters at the back, The guy next to her wore similar clothing except he only wore the White kimono and on his arm was a black badge with White symbols…

"Who are these people…"Nanao mumbled. There even carrying swords, is it for cosplay I wonder… But why on earth are they floating?….

"Nanaoooooo-chiii"a voice said. Nanao turns around to find Rina

.  
"Rina"Nanao said.

"Hey, walk home with me"Rina said.

"Sure"Nanao said.

"YAY"Rina said. Nanao turns to look at the strange people once more. Who was it…. How come they feel familiar somehow..

* * *

Toushiro wakes up to find Momo still on top of him. That's right Momo came to me… upset and this is how we ended

.  
"Ah tachio, your awake now"Vira said.

"Yes, sorry did I sleep long"Toushiro said.

"Yeah a couple of hours maybe"Vira said. He looks up at the clock.

"Oh dam I slept all morning…. Did you?"Toushiro said.

"Don't worry I handled all the paperwork and for Hinamori tachio's squad as well"Vira said pointing to the pile of paperwork which had all been signed.

"Thank heavens"Toushiro said. Momo was asleep but Toushiro couldn't help but stare at her. She really is cute when she's sleeping. Might as well get more sleep since Vira has done all the paperwork.

"Tachio, don't go to sleep again"Vira said.

"Why?"Toushiro said.

"Well Ameri tachio stopped by earlier"Vira said. Ameri? She came. Oh dam it…

"But you weren't here.. So"Vira said. Toushiro had already put on his black haori and dashed outside. Ameri, dam…

* * *

Vira felt a smile creep on her face as her tachio dashed out. Hummmph, it's such a shame you can't be in love with Ameri tachio. Hitsugaya tachio..

* * *

Sigh. Ameri was severely injured the other day though they won't tell me why… Even if I am head of the medical corps now they wouldn't tell me the details.

"You ok?"a voice said from the office door way. She sees her boyfriend and lieutent Yumchika.

"I'm fine, I guess the stress has just been getting to me lately"Isane said.

"You shouldn't work so hard"Yumchika said.

"Yeah, but my bankai is still a bit dodgey I need to work on it more"Isane said.

"Well if you need any help I'm here, also there's that kids party in 2 days. Everyone's mainly focusing on that. The 6th squad is being far to secretive. It's a unpleasant sight"Yumchika said.  
"Humph. You always say that"Isane said.

"Yeah I know. I know I do"Yumchika said.

* * *

_**Night falls**_  
Toushiro is still running around seretei.. Dam that girl. Where the hell did she go? Vira said she came over earlier did she see Me and Momo then. Not that it should matter to her but i'm still worried. She isn't anywhere to be found.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm"a voice sang. That voice is.. He flash steps to where he here's the voice. To the sogyoku hill. He sees Ameri there.

"Whenever you hear the wind blow  
I will always be by your side  
Even if you can't see it  
I want theese feelings  
Of mine  
To reach you"Ameri sang. Her voice is so soothing I've never really noticed before.

"Cant you understand tha–"Ameri paused.

"Who's there?"Ameri said.

"Its me"Toushiro said. She turns around to see me.

* * *

No it can't be him. But it is. His White spiky hair and turqoise eyes.. He looks like he's been running around all day. Did he look for me? No he wouldn't.

"Toushiro, did you…"Ameri began.

"Look for you all day… That's right"Toushiro finshed. Toushiro searched for me? All day… My cheeks began to flush then.

"Vira told me you came by earlier. Why didn't you just stay?"Toushiro said.

"I didn't want to inrupt you"Ameri said coldly. Is this why he searches for her! So he could yell at her.

"Im sorry"Toushiro said. A strong gust of wind blows then and a strand of hair blows over her face.

"Why are you sorry?"Ameri said.

"Cause I made a promise to you and broke it"Toushiro said. Toushiro…..

"But it's still not to late"Toushiro said holding out his hand. Ameri stared at it for a momment. Does he mean he still wants to dance with me at the party?

"Thats right"Ameri said taking hold of his hands. They locked there eyes into one another.

"How do you dance anyway?"Ameri said.

"You don't know?"Toushiro said.

"No, I came from district 56 so I wouldn't know how"Ameri said.

"I know. So let me show you"Toushiro said.

"Ok, what do I have to do first?"Ameri asked.

"First thing is really important"Toushiro said.

"Oh what is it?"Ameri said. I can't believe he knows how to dance.

"Never let go"Toushiro said. My cheeks began to turn red then. Realizing how embarrassing what he just said. Ameri sees him flush red too.

"Um I mean. Obviously you wouldn't let go of someone while dancing.. Unless um.."Toushiro stammered.

"Stop, I know exactly what your saying"Ameri said.

"You do?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah I do"Ameri said. As they danced Ameri felt such happiness. She hasn't felt this way in such a long time.

Never let go of the person most important to you.


	8. New Division Memember

**Destiny Chapter 8: New division member.**

The sun rose on the skies of the seretei. The beautiful morning sun shone through the window of the 11th squad barrecks. Ameri smiled remembering the wonderful night she spent with Toushiro. They had danced for hours.. Ah…

"Tachio!"Kaeda shouted.

"What is it?"Ameri said.

"Squad meeting now"Kaeda said.

"Ok ok"Ameri said. She finshed getting changed but she couldn't get Toushiro out her mind.

:Ameri, you have to get going

I will oh your there Akei

:Of course I always am

But last night you weren't. Where did you go?

:Oh um I just wandered around my world.

Ok. Once I got changed I went to the training grounds and found all the division and Kaeda there. I quickly join her.

"Hey there you are.."Kaeda said.

"Right, sorry I over slept"Ameri said

.  
"Its alright. Any way you seem a lot happier this morning"Kaeda said

.  
"Hmm? I am"Ameri said.

"Yes, did something happen?"Kaeda said.

"What do you mean?"Ameri said.

"Your usually happy when your with someone"Kaeda said.

"Yeah, I guess your right"Ameri said.

* * *

A girl with pale blue snow hair and dark blue eyes wandered around Seretei. Ah my division … 5th squad barrecks.. Where on earth is it?

"This is hopeless"Kaori mumbled. She had been looking for the 5th division barrecks for ages now and hadn't seen anyone who could help her.

"This place sure is big"Kaori said.

"Its supose to be"a voice from behind said.

She turns around to find a tall guy with spiky snowy hair and turqoise coloured eyes. He wore the White shinigami kimono like her except he had on the black "haori" that the tachio's wore. That's when Kaori realises who he was.

"A tachio…."Kaori said.

"Thats right. Hitsugaya Toushiro 10th division tachio"Toushiro said. 10th division? She heard alot about him in the academy. The child prodgy… Who passed the academy in a year.

"U—Um– I'm Umi…. Kaori"Kaori stammered feeling her face flush. The prodgedy really is cute. He nodded.

"Your new here right?"Hitsugaya said.

"__Uhhh yeah…"Kaori said. He's talking to me.. Wait now he's here I need to ask.

"Ummm is it okay if I ask you a question"Kaori said.

"Sure, I'm assuming you want to get to your division right?"Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah.."Kaori said.

"So where do you need to go?"Hitsugaya asked.

"Um the 5th division.."Kaori said.

"5th? That's good"Hitsugaya said.

"What do you mean?"Kaori said.

"Im heading that way too. So I'll show you the way"Hitsugaya said.

"… Um ok"Kaori said. They walked all the way to the 5th division barrecks. She felt many eyes gaze at her. Some people were whispearing.

Dam so much for making a good first impression. They arrive at a wide building. With the logo of the 5th division on it.

"This is– the 5th division barrecks?"Kaori said.

"Yeah, why do you seem shocked?"Hitsugaya said.

"Its just so big"Kaori exclaimed.

"I guess it must seem that way too new comers "Hitsugaya said. I can't believe this place.

"Kaori, I've asked your fujitachio to greet you. She will be waitting inside"Hitsugaya said.

"um… Ok.. Arigatou Hitsugaya tachio"Kaori said.

"No problem. I'll see you around Umi"Hitsugaya said before disappearing into the west wing of the barrecks.

* * *

Momo sat down in her office. Bored. What's the deal with Ukitade-San giving me so much work. There was a knock on my door, a smile appears on my face.

"Come on in"Momo said. Toushiro comes in and wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Hello Momo"Toushiro said.

"Hey, so did you cheer up Ameri-San last night?"Momo said. He nodded.

"But I was lonely…"Momo said.

"Sorry… Do you want me to make it up to you?"Toushiro said. But he had already started kissing me.

"Hmmm… Ah"Momo said. After a long time of kissing we had to pull away cause of the hell butterfly that came in.

"Ugh why now"Toushiro groaned. Momo chuckles.

"You didn't want to pull away did you?"Momo asked.

"Obviously not"Toushiro said kissing me on the forehead. Momo lifts her finger to try and get the message, however Toushiro was pulling her back down.

"Toushiro, come on"Momo said. The hell butterfly was being impatient.

"Hinamori Tachio and Hitsugaya tachio please gather at the 1st division asembly hall. For a dance practice"the message said.

"Looks like we have to go now"Momo said. Toushiro didn't let her go.

"No"Toushiro said.

"But…"Momo said.

"5 more minutes?"Toushiro asked. Momo gave in letting him pull her towards him. I guess 5 minutes won't do anyone harm.

* * *

Ameri stood at the corner of the room waiting. Where is he? Last night he said he will come.

"Don't worry Yoriko-chan. He will come"Ibi assured.

"I guess"Ameri said.

"Hasn't anyone seen him?"Ameri asked. No one said anything. Just then Arishima comes in.

"Where is Momo? I've been looking for her everywhere……"Arishma said. Hinamori isn't here too? Then …..

"Chill Sakura isn't here too and neither is the 12th squad"Tamaki said.

"But she's taking care of some new squad member… There's a execuse. How about if Momos hurt"Arishima said.

"She's probably just with tachio"Rangiku said.

"That makes me more worried. Hitsugaya is nothing but a jerk that's taking a beautiful girl like Momo for his desires"Arishma said. Ugghhh…. I'm going to.

"Wow. Hold it you can't call tachio that way"Rangiku said.

"Why not? Unless you have some sort of feelings for him Matsumoto Rangiku"Arishima said. Ameri glances over at Rangiku who was silent.

"The only guy I loved was…"Rangiku cried. That's it…

:Lets get them

Yeah

Ameri activates her zanpakatou and a scratch appears on Takeshis face.

"W—ho"Arishma said freezing on the spot as he saw me.

"Yorko tachio…"Arishma said.

"Humph. I do not believe it's appropriate to do such foolishness.. Insulting tachio's flirting sloping on the job. There should be a punishment for you. Like hanging you on the wall for a week with no food.."Ameri said. Just then Toushiro and Momo comes inside.

* * *

"Sorry guys… Me and Momo lost tra–"he froze seeing my blade at Arishmas neck and Matsumoto on the ground in tears. He looked at me and knew straight away. He walks over to Arishma and punches him on the face.

"What do you think your doing?"Arishma said. Humph…

This guy. I can't believe he's saying this after upsetting Matsumoto. I won't let her get hurt, I don't want anyone too.

"So much for throwing you a party. We will lock you up in prison for a week instead"Momo said.

"Momo…"Toushiro said. She smiled that smile I loved, Toushiro nodded and walks over to his former lieutent

.  
"Rangiku…"Toushiro said.

"Hitsugaya tachio"Rangiku said.

"Hey, it's going to be ok"Toushiro assured her.

"N–No he said I loved you but the only one I've really loved and still do is Gin"Rangiku sobbed hugging me. Rangiku, dam it. Ameri was right there's something suspicious about that guy.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry. I should of stopped it"Toushiro said. She was silence for once and then looks up.

"No it's okay Tachio, it's ok"Rangiku said. In her eyes she's still upset I can tell that but she's not crying. Is she? We stand up and I see Momo had handcuffed Arishima in a kidou.

"Good job Momo"Toushiro said.

"No problem. I will deal with his punishment myself if I have to. He can't disturb the peace in seretei"Momo said.

"M–Momo why?"Arishima said.

"Don't call me Momo you jerk"Momo said slapping him.

"So it's going to be like this huh?"Arshima said.


	9. Meetings

**Destiny Chapter 9:Meetings**

Before Momo knew it Arshima had pinned her to the ground.

"Takeshi what are you.."Momo paused as he began to lick her neck.

"Gah, stop it!"Momo said.

Toushiro was furious….

"Momo"Toushiro shouted running towards them. Just when he reached her a barrier surrounds her. This barrier is.. But how?

"This is a unusual technique. We should be careful"Ameri said.

"No this isn't unusual "Toushiro said. Everyone looks at Toushiro

.  
"What do you mean by that Hitsugaya?"Ibi said.

"This is a kidou…"Toushiro said

.  
"A kidou? But Ameri tachio is a master of kidou arts and this isn't a kidou right tachio?"Kaeda said.

"Yeah, it can't be a kidou. Toushiro I know all the kidou…"Ameri said.

"No, this is a kidou. Bakuda no 8 Seki and Bakuda no 9 Geki"Toushiro said.

"Huh… You mean this is a old kidou art?"Ameri said. Toushiro nodded.

"How can we break it tachio? . Without hurting Momo"Rangiku said.

"….. I can't break it…"Toushiro said.

"But Hina-chan she's…"Vira said.

"I can't. Not use a old kidou… I…m I'm sorry Momo"Toushiro said.

Time passes by and you could hear Momos moans.

"Takeshi… Oh"Momo said. A smirk appears on my face.

]Your enjoying this aren't you?

Oh. Yeah I'm getting a lot of pleasure from this.

]Shouldn't you stop? Your hurting her

Shut up. Her body belongs to me. I can do what I want….

]But

Humph. Don't you want to do this to Tobiume, come on I know you like her…

]Shu….

"Takeshi…. W–hy"Momo stammered. He grinned and kissed her more. Just as he was about to undress her kimono…

.  
"Bakuda 58 Orchard Sky"a voice. There was a strong gust of wind and the sheild shatters. Who? He sees a guy with blonde hair wearing the uniform of the kidou corps.

"Who are you?"Takeshi said.

"Who?"Ameri said.

"Kira….."Toushiro stammered.

"Izru…"Rangiku said. He walks over to me.

"Hitsugaya, get Momo"Izru said. Toushiro nodded and flash stepped to where Momo was he carries her bridal style. While Takashi activates his zanpakatou.

"Who are you? Answer me"Takashi said.

"Kira Izru Kidou corps lieutent"Izru said.

"Kidou corps.. That name… So it is you… Izru"Takashi said. Huh? These two no each other.

"Takashi, rember what I told you before. I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt Momo"Izru said. Kira…

"Oh? But that was when you had a crush on her. Your engaged now so I don't think it counts now"Takashi said smugly. Toushiro wanted to kill him but Hyourinmaru calmed him down.

"Even so. Momo is my friend. I maybe engaged but that doesn't mean I..will brake that promise. So… Prepare yourself"Izru said.

"Humph. How can use old kidou? Doesn't it break your heart"Takashi said. /Takashi was Momos friend from the academy. That's what Tobiumes telling me.

I see. No wonder they know each other. How can you contact Tobiume while Momos unconscious?

/We are zanpakatou. All we need to do is enter our world to comunicate.

Is she ok then?  
/Yes but let go of Momo she says

Why?

Before Hyourinmaru could respond Momos body began glowing orange and Tobiume materializes

.  
"Tobiume"Toushiro said.

"Don't worry Toushiro-sama. She will be fine"Tobiume said.

"Please, I believe in you"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, I'll try"Tobiume said. Toushiro turns to see Kira and Takashi again.

"Wont you answer?"Takashi said.

"Ruler mask of flesh and blood…."Izru whispeard. He signals something to me.

What is Wabisuke telling you?

/Say the kidou with him

Ok

"All things in the universe fly"Toushiro mummbled.

"Gathering of heat and war"Shuuei said

"Beyond the seas and reverse, takes steps to the south…"Rangiku said.

"HADOU 31:Checko red flame canon"we all said. There was a large smoke and I saw Takashi on the ground.

"Amazing"Kaeda said. Izru walks over to us.

"Its been a long time Hitsugaya"Izru said.

"Yes 100 years ago.."Toushiro said.

Ameri watched as the lieutent of the kidou corps talk to Toushiro,Rangiku and Shuuei. They all seemed happy. Who was this guy?

"Ameri tachio, we will be taking this guy to prison now"Ibi said.

"Yes, please do"Ameri said. That guy he loved Momo just like she did Toushiro. Yet if he did why did he do that to her?

"AMERII!!! You have to meet Kira. He's good at kidou just like you"Rangiku sang.

"Um ok"Ameri said following Rangiku. Well more like she was being dragged there.

"Tachiooooo I've brought Ameri-chii!"Rangiku said. Ameri scowled she hated it when someone used a "Honforic" in the end of her name.

"Hello I'm Kira Izru nice to meet you…"Izru said.

"Yoriko Ameri, the 11th division tachio"Ameri said. The guy shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Yoriko-San"Izru said. Ok that's it.

"Don't call me Yoriko-San!"Ameri said punching Izru on the nose.

"Ummm…."Izru said.

"I forgot to mention Ameri doesn't like honorfric in her name"Toushiro said.

"Thats right"Ameri said.

"But Rangiku…"Izru stammered.

"You guys. We just had a idea!"Kaeda said.

"When you think of ideas I'm scared to find out"Ameri said.

"Oh come on, Vira helped me too"Kaeda said.

"If Vira helped you. Then that makes it worse"Toushiro said.

"Exactly"Ameri said.

"What's this you two agreeing with eachother? "Kaeda said.

"Its love!"Vira said. Ameri looks over at Toushiro and he nodded.

"VIRA"Toushiro bellowed.

"KAEDA"Ameri shouted.

"Uh oh, we better get running"Kaeda said.

"Already on it"Vira said.

Izru watches as Hitsugaya tachio and Yoriko-San run around the room after there lieutents.

"Is this normal around here?"Izru asked.

"Yes, it always happens"a guy said.

"Ah I see"Izru said.

"By the way, my name is Risiki Ryo 7th division tachio"Risiki said.

"I'm Kira Izru"Izru said. So I was right they wear white kimonos and the haoris are black. So that means…

"Rangiku, your are tachio?"Izru exclaimed.

"Yep, 3rd division tachio Matsumoto Rangiku and this is my lieutent Fujiyoko Karou"Rangiku said.

"Nice to meet you. So if your a tachioo Rangiku, how come you still call Hitsugaya tachio. A tachioo?"Izru said.

"Well I thought it would be strange me calling him by his first name. Even if he calls me by my first name. I still like calling him tachioo.."Rangiku said.

Izru nodded and glances around the room. Hitsugaya, he's definitely changed. His reiatsu is amazing. That girl next to him also has amazing reiatsu. Once they calmed down.

The 2 lieutents had bruises on there cheeks.

"Told you we shouldn't of done that"Vira said.

"Hey, it was your idea"Kaeda said. Izru why is he back? Did he….

/She's healed

Toushiro glances over at Tobiume who nodded. He makes his way across the room where Momo was.

"Momo…"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro…"Momo said trying to stand up.

"Easy now, you should rest"Toushiro said.

"No I'm fine. I still have loads of duties to attend to"Momo said.

"Momo…"Toushiro said.

"So I was thinking instead of throwing a party for Arishma. It would be for the people who's become tachio's for a 100 years"a voice from the door way said. We all look up to see Rukia and Kiyone.

"Thats a excellent idea!"Kaeda said.

"Tachios for a 100 years would be Hinamori tachio, Hitsugaya tachio, Kotetsu tachio, Kuchiki tachio, Soitachio, Matsumoto tachio, Matsuri tachio and Hisagi tachio"Sakura said.

"Thats right "Rangiku said.

"But the soitachio has been Soitachio for 100 years. But he was a captain of the gotei 13 for 200 years as well"Rukia said.

"Ive been a tachio for 103 years and Toushiro has been a tachio for 170 years…"Momo said.

"Wow really?"Ameri said

.  
"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"I would of never noticed. You used to be such a brat"Ameri teased.

"Shutup"Toushiro said.

"Rangiku has been a tachioo for 100 years, Same with Kuchiki-san, Kotetsu and Matsuri. Shuuei.."Momo paused.

"I was tachioo for 100 years"Shuuei said.

"Ah that's right"Momo said. Momo she looks so cute when she's being clumsy.

/Cute heh?

Hyourinmaru stop popping up like that

/You know I can't. I am your zanpakatou.

Yeah yeah I know

"Since were all here anyway. I think we should do some dancing"Kaeda said.

"I agree"Rukia said.

"Then allow me Kuchiki-San"Izru said.

"Very well"Rukia said following her onto the dance floor. Just as Momo was about to ask me.

"Come on Toushiro! "Ameri said.

"Eh but"Toushiro said.

"Ya promised me right?"Ameri said. Toushiro nodded as Ameri grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me of onto the dance floor.

"You really always get your way right?"Toushiro said.

"He he"Ameri chuckled.

Momo sees them two dancing. Toushiro looks really happy. I haven't seen him like that in a long time.

"Momo!"Shuuei said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"Care to dance?"Shuuei asked.

"Sure"Momo said giving him a small smile.

After long hours of dancing everyone went back to there divisions. Execpt Momo. There was something wrong with Arishma.. That dark look I saw in his eyes, was he being possessed?

-So you don't think that was him?

Yeah, Arshima he's always been shy when he hanged around me, Izru, Renji and Shuuei. There's no way that guy was him.

-I see. Then I'll help

Arigatou,

Momo enters the Central libary. Over the years there was now more books and everything was arranged more neatly. Possesion… Let's see. After searching for awhile I found what I was looking for.

"No way.."Momo said dropping the book.

"Here we are"Rangiku said opening the doors of the 3rd squad barrecks. It didn't change as much as I thought. The only thing new is the brown painted Walls.

"Come on let's go to my office"Rangiku said.

"Ah, I know it's in this room right?"Izru said placing his hands on the door knob.

"Um, no it's up stairs. Let's go"Rangiku said dragging me upstairs. What is in that room? I'm sure that's where the captain chambers are…

This guy, he thinks he can act all cool in front of Matsumoto tachio. Ugghhh I hate people like him..

Momo, dam it. I can't believe I let that happen to her.

"Toushiro, you want to spar with me?"Ameri asked.

/Dont ignore Ameri, she's trying isn't she not?

Your right.

"I'm sorry Ameri, I made you worry"Toushiro said.

"Its okay"Ameri said.

"Lets start"Toushiro said drawing out his sword.

Geez, I hope the captain is ok. Vira and Kaeda told me. I'm worried. Sakura sighs. Why do I have to take care of this girl. She's so annoying and all she's been doing is insulting the squad. Ugghh

This is so annoying. So far the top seated seats are so weak. There either weird guys obessed with the lieutent or tachio. I wonder who she is now….

Ugghhh.

"Wheres the tachio?"Kaori asked.

"She's not here. She's usually with Matsuri tachio or Hisagi tachio or her boyfriend. But they all said she left straight away"Sakura said opening the doors. We arrive in a place that looks like it was the captains chambers. But instead of the neat place I expected it to be. There was food all over the floors and books scattered everywhere.

"Gah! That guy is so dead, for trashing the office…"Sakura said. So far the lieutents a total nut case and the tachio seems like a messy person.

"Anyway here's the tachio's board"Sakura said pointing to the wall.

Soitachio: Ukitade Juushiro  
2nd Squad: RiaFon  
3rd Squad: Matsumoto Rangiku  
4th squad: Kotetsu Isane  
5th squad: Hinamori Momo  
6th squad: Ibi Kaname  
7th squad: Kora Hikari  
8th squad: Minro Ando  
9th squad: Hisagi Shuuei  
10th squad: Hitsugaya Toushiro  
11th squad: Yoriko Ameri  
12th squad: Mizumo Matsuri  
13th squad: Kuchiki Rukia

Toushiro, he's so cute. When I become a ranked officer he will sure to notice me.

1st Squad: Arishima Takashi  
2nd squad: Marechiyo Kuroda  
3rd squad: Fukiyo Karou  
4th squad: Ayawesga Yumchika  
5th squad: Me  
6th squad: Hanabusa Osamu  
7th squad: Risiki Ryo  
8th squad:  
9th squad: Huemka Heda  
10th squad: Renee Vira  
11th squad: Inhara Kaeda  
12th squad:  
13th squad: Kiyone

"Wait a second Kaeda and Vira are lieutents?"Kaori exclaimed.

"Hmmm yes. How do you know them? You must be there friend to call them by there first names"Sakura said.

"Um yeah you could say so"Kaori said looking up to the board with the pictures of the tachio. Toushiro he's so cute.

Those turquoise eyes I seem to get lost in. We only just met, yet I can tell everything will go to plan.


	10. Problems

Kaori found hereself walking to the tachio's headquarters. A messenger came to me saying I have to see her right away. Tch, she's probably drinking sake all night.. Or something since her office was so messy. Day 2 in seretei. So far this place is ok. The buildings are really beautiful and I'm sure the other squads are more qualified. My squad, 5th squad. What the heck do they do?

1st squad: All orders from here  
2nd squad: Covert ops  
3rd squad: Wind  
4th squad: Healing  
5th squad:???  
6th squad:Royality  
7th squad: Dont know yet  
8th squad:  
9th squad: Fear  
10th squad: Ice  
11th squad: Combat squad  
12th squad: Bureau research and development  
13th squad: Kidou squad

Each squad has a unique ability except this stupid squad. Toushiro I wonder where he is now.. I thought about it last night and realized how much I love the guy. Oh it maybe just a crush but I

}Love him?

Yes I do Crystal. Yes I do

} Im happy for you then

Thank you

Kaori opens the door to find a lady with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. In a instance Kaori hated her. Not cause of what happened. No because she read the history of the squad, she's far to weak.

"Ah you must be Kaori-chan right?"Momo said. Kaori nodded taking her seat.

"Lets see your swordsmanship skills are good about 3rd seat level but your shunou lacks experience and you can only go up to level 39 kidou… You have to have 40 kidou level to be the position you wanted…. I–Momo paused.

Kaori saw a smile appear on the girls face. Huh?

"You now you can come in "Momo smiled. Huh? In comes a guy with spiky White hair, turquoise colored eyes wearing a White shinigami kimono and black haori. This guy is… That tachio from before. But why is he here

.  
"Hi Momo I—"he paused seeing me.

"Umi?Toushiro said.

"Um hi"Kaori said.

"Wait a second Toushiro. You know Umi-chan?"Momo said.

"Yeah, we met the other day"Toushiro said.

"Oh I see"Momo said.

Is she jealous? A smirk appears on my face. I read these twos history, what she did to him was terrible even if Toushiro had loved her. Humph she doesn't stand a chance now.

"So Momo are you busy now?"Toushiro asked. Huh? Why is he asking her…. Before my tachio could respond the door burts open. In comes a guy with black spiky hair Kaori recoginzes as Hisagi tachio.

"Shuuei, did she?"Momo said.

"Yeah she found them"Shuuei said.

"I see"Momo said sadly. Oh gosh is she going to cry?

"Momo, we best get going. Matsuri is waiting for us"Shuuei said. Momo nodded and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Toushiro, but i will come over later"Momo said.

"Its ok… You go"Toushiro said. She shut the door and left me and Toushiro alone.

"So today's the day you became a shinigami right?"Kaori said.

"Yeah it is"Toushiro said. There was silence for awhile.

"Say Hitsugaya tachio, since Hinamori tachio is gone. Do you want to hang out with me today?"Kaori asked hopefully.

"Eh?"Toushiro said. Kaori smiled and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Lets go to rukongai"Kaori said.

"Yeah sure"Toushiro agreed.

* * *

"So this is it?"Momo said staring at the unknown person in the corner of the room.

"Yes, if my research is right. He will be useful to us"Matsuri said.

"But to use someone like that is.."Momo said.

"Its not really using them. Right Matsuri?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, he's going to have a life and make friends as well"Matsuri said.

"Ok then"Momo said.

"Is it ok if I place him in your division as the 5th seat?"Matsuri asked Shuuei.

"Sorry. Eno already took that position "Shuuei said.

"Thats right, I had forgotten. Then we have no choice. Momo-chan he's going in your squad"Matsuri said.

"I understand.."Momo mumbled. How is she going to tell this to Toushiro?

They left the bureau research and development and walked back to the 5th division barrecks. The guy had a unusual colour hair it was yellow. No one had this hair colour in seretei. The closet to blonde we had in seretei since Izru left was Rangikus orange hair.

"Um, Hinamori-san? Is there something wrong"he said.

"No I'm fine"Momo said.

"Um I don't have a name yet. So.."he said. That's right, he doesn't have a name. Let's see.

"How about Horoku Yogensha?"Momo said.

"Horkou Yogensha…"he repeated. Does he hate it? Oh no I hope I didn't make him upset.

"I like it"Yogensha said smiling at me. Thank goodness.

"Arigatou Momo-chii"Yogensha said.

"No problem"Momo said.

* * *

Kaori skipped happily as her and Toushiro walked around rukongai.

"See? Isn't this fun"Kaori said. Toushiro nodded. They arrive at the beach in rukongais 1st district Jyon. Kaori takes her sandals of and skips merrily on the beautiful blue sea.

"Ah this is so calm"Kaori said.

* * *

What is it with this girl. That made him feel at ease when he was around her. She's so different.

/Now now Toushiro. You can't have Momo, Ameri and Kaori. That would just be too sellfish.

Shutup. I love Momo only, Ameri is my bestfriend and this girl is just a newbie.

/Ok if you say, but you know you got to choose.

I have and it's Momo.  
/Good

"Hey, Toushiro come over here"Kaori said. For some reason he lifted his leg up and ran to where she was.

"See? I knew you would come. Think fast"Kaori said splashing water on him.

"Ugh now your getting it"Toushiro said splashing water on her causing her to stumble. Toushiro catches her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"Toushiro asked.

* * *

His face is inches away from mine. Should i. I should. This is it. My only chance. I lean over wrapping my arms around him and kissed him.

* * *

Her soft lips were suddenly on mine. I felt her smooth hands on me. Sliding down to the back of my haori. Gah… Kaori, what is she doing?

I barely know her. This girl no not girl she's a lady. This lady with White hair and blue streaks… Why is that I'm not pushing her away. This doesn't feel right.

"Ssh don't worry know one will see us… Crystal"Kaori said. I don't know what happend but I lost control of myself. I push her to the ground on the beach.

"I hope your ready"Toushiro said.

"My so serious"Kaori said. Toushiro smirked and his hands in a instance took of her shinigami robes. She is beautiful…

/Toushiro!!!! What are you doing Toushiro!!!!

……………….

/Toushiro can't you hear me

………….. He slid his hands down..

/Toushiro…. I'm loosing you…

"Hitsugaya tachioo?"Kukai said. Everything was a blur after that.

* * *

_**Following Day**_

The rumor us speeded quickly in seretei and as Toushiro made his way into his office people gave him weird glances. Same with his division members. Gah my headhurts. What made me act like that way yesterday? To do that to Umi.

"You shouldn't worry about it much"a voice said. He sees Ameri make her way towards him.

"But I was so reckless"Toushiro said.

"I know, I heard"Ameri said. There was silence for awhile.

"So, what made you act that way?"Ameri said.

"I don't know"Toushiro said.

"You don't love Umi do you?"Ameri said. Toushiro shakes his head.

"I don't I love Momo. But suddenly I lost control of my hands and my whole body…."Toushiro said explaining it to her.

That zanpakatou affect. Only one person. Kaeda told me many times…

"I can't seem to contact Hyourinmaru anymore either. It's strange"Toushiro said. She froze… Could?

"Ameri, I don't know how I can face Momo"Toushiro said.

"Don't worry about it. Knowing Momo-chan. She will forgive you"Ameri said.

"Yeah, your right"Toushiro said leaving the room.

* * *

:Ameri, we need to check this out

Right. First I need to talk to the prisoner, these two cases seem like

:….. there related?

Yeah that's it.

* * *

Momo sat down in her office doing her paperwork. She had heard the rumors, when Sakura heard she rushed to Kaoris room. Till now she isn't back, Sigh. It can't be that bad, maybe it was just a rumor. But Takami and Kukai were there. Takami even took a photo and sent it to everyone… Monk shuddered as she remembered the image on the photograph. Toushiro and Umi was.. There was a knock on the door. Momo stands up making her way to the door.

"Its me.. Can I come in?"Toushiro said.

"No, it's… Um messy in here"Momo said.

"I see. Can we still talk?"Toushiro said.

"Yesterday Kaori took me to rukongai after you and Hisagi had to leave. She showed me many places.. She's nice"Toushiro began. No please… please don't say it.

"What I did. I'm sure you already know"Toushiro said directly. How come he's being so calm about this?

"I wanted to say…"Toushiro paused as he heard me crying.

"Don't say it. Please don't say it Toushiro. I don't want to hear you say it"Momo cried crouching down.

"I love you, I want to be the only one by your side. So please don't leave me"Momo said. He didn't say anything.

"I know it's sellfish but I want to be the only one you think about the only one you gaze at…… The—"she paused as someone's lips were on hers. Momo looks up and Toushiro wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry anymore. I won't ever leave you"Toushiro said. Momo hugs him.

"You idiot! You Baka baka"Momo said hitting his chest.

"I know, I know"Toushiro said. Once Momo was done she was out of breath.

"You done?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah"Momo said.

"I see"Toushiro said.

"You know were going to have another problem if Vira or Ameri starts liking you"Momo said.

"Hey, Vira is my fujitachio and Ameris my best friend. I don't like them that way and the same goes for them"Toushiro said.

"I gues. I love you Shirou-chan"Momo said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Baka. I love you too bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said.


	11. Suspicious

Kaori woke up and smiled. Toushiro! Ah I can't believe yesterday we…

}You took advantage of our powers

What? I didn't

}Don't deny it. You did

Nope all I said was your name crystal. Not Nagisaka Crystal. So don't say anything. Toushiro loves me he told me so last night.

}I know I saw you two sleeping

Yep. But he had to go around 3am for a mission or something

}Kaori, do you really love this man? You barely know him

He's been my crush since the academy. So there's no point in asking that question.

}Your right

I can't stop thinking about last night. What should I do? He made me moan like i've never done before. I felt so special with him.

}Yeah yeah. Didn't he want you to meet him this morning?

Oh that's right. Kaori dashes out of her room and bumps into Sakura.

"Ah Morning fujitachio"Kaori said. All of a sudden there was a red mark on my face.

"What was that for?"Kaori shouted.

"Shutup! Don't act like you don't know"Sakura said tossing me a picture. On the photo it had Toushiro on top of me his arms around me.

"Hey can I keep this?"Kaori asked.

"Unbelivable. Your such a kid"Sakura said leaving. Hmph she's so annoying. Kaori stands up and leave to her barrecks. On her way there to

the 10th squad division. She saw Yoriko Ameri from the 11th division go out.

"Umi Kaori?"she said spotting me.

"Hai"Kaori said.

"I want to tell you this so listen up. Don't take advantage of my best friend. If you read the history of soul society properly you would of noticed that you don't stand a chance"Ameri said walking away.  
"What about you? You love him too right"Kaori shouted.

"No, he is only my bestfriend nothing more"Ameri said coldly.

Hmph why is she in suh denial. She opens the door to Toushiros barrecks and found no one was there. Great wher did he go of to. Yoriko Ameri, I wonder what she meant by that. I read the history really I did and saw how Hinamori tachio let Aizen control her causing Toushiro pain. A hell butterfly lands on my finger.

"All tachio's, fujitachios and seated officers please gather in the 1st division asembly hall"

Already? Geez I think I should go I think I'm there 6th or 4th seat. Also I'll se Toushiro there.

* * *

Once me and Momo got there we took our positions immediately. I glance over at the 11th division and saw only Kaeda there. Where is she? Where's Ameri.

"Kaeda, where's your tachio?"Toushiro asked hiding his concern.

"Well she left to go to yours and I thought you two would go to the meeting together, like you usually do"Kaeda said. That's right I had left to Momo's leaving her on her own.

"Now we may begin the meeting"Ukitade said.

"Wait, Ameri Isnt here yet"Toushiro said

.  
"Eh? Don't you know"Ukitade said.

"Know what?"Toushiro said.

"Ameri tachio went to the world of the living as Rias backup"Momo said. Then this morning she.. Ameri…

"Anyhow I don't think we should keep our guest's waitting"Ukitade said. The doors open and in comes a girl with long red hair and blue spiky hair guy. Those robes, that necklace.

"Shirawka??"Toushiro said. All eyes were on him now.

"Yo been awhile right Toushiro!"Shirawka said.

"Yeah…"he said.

* * *

Kaeda sighs. Tachiooooo!! Why did you leave me

* * *

This girl dressed in the Inzuki robes knows the tachio!?

* * *

Tch. Who is this girl talking to Toushiro? When I came in the room he didn't even speak to me but he was glancing this way.

}He was staring at Momo

Nope he wasn't it was me

}Fine, keep believing that

The blonde hair guy kept staring at me.

"What? Is there something wrong"Kaori asked.

"Um no…."the guy said. Who is this guy? I've never seen him before.

"Who are you?"Kaori asked.

"Im Horoku Yogensha your 3rd seat"Yogensha said. 3rd seat??but I thought they were saving that space for me.

"You two no t—"Sakura paused.

Me and Horkou follow her gaze and see her stare at the blue hair guy walking past her. That's the 6th squad lieutent right? Hanabusu Osamu, I wonder.

* * *

Osamu, he's been avoiding me a lot lately. Since then he still hasn't said anything, he didn't apologize. Doesn't he care?

"It will be ok Sakura"Momo tachio said.

"You know?"Sakura said.

"Yeah, but there's no way Dia would marry him she still loves someone else"Momo tachio said.

"Someone else?"Sakura repeated.

"Yes"Momo said.

"Who?"Sakura asked.

"Abari Renji"Momo whispeard.

Abari Renji? Isn't that the former 6th squad lieutent. Who died getting stabbed my Dias sister but also causing her sister death. The doors open once more and in came Dia with her dad. Osamu immediately greeted her with a hug. No..,

* * *

Momo walks over to where Toushiro is.

"Konichwa Shirawaka"Momo said.

"Hi, it's been a long time right?"Shirawaka said. Momo nodded.

"Why are you here anyway?"Toushiro said.

"Well we wanted to see the new gotei 13 and this.."Shirawaka said punching him. He fell to the ground.

"Ouch"Toushiro said.

"You idiot Toushiro, I can't believe what you did. To a newbie as well to a newbie.. What were you thinking? Seriously"Shirawaka said.

"Um Shirawaka, she's right over there"Momo said pointing at Kaori.

"My she's pretty. Is that what you prefer? Older women?"Shirawaka said.

"Hey it was a accident I swear, besides Momo already forgave me"Toushiro said.

"Did you?"Shirawaka said.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at Shirou-chan , for long"Momo said. Shirawaka sighs.

"You two are still helplessly in love as I can see"Shirawaka said. My face began to turn bright red.

"Oh look , ukitade soitachio wants you to come over now…"Momo said pushing her to the soitachio.

"Hmph, you never change do you?"Shirawaka said as we walked away from Toushiro.

"Gues so"Momo said. Once she led Shirawaka to the front she went back to her place. Just then a image of Ria appears on the monitor.

"Ria?"Momo said.

"Soitachio,… This is urgent"Riafon said.

"W–what did you find?"Ukitade said.

"I found only one. But I'm sure there's someone else"Riafon said.

"Show us"Ukitade said. On the screen a girl with medium sized black hair wearing a White top and green jacket with a beautiful White bow. She also wore a black skirt and on her amethyst coloured eyes. Momo saw she wore glasses.

"Nanao?"Me and Rangiku said at the same time.

"Not quite Momo, Rangiku. This is the reincarnated version of Ise Nanao. In the human world she is called Iseillie Nanao"Riafon said.

"Reincarnated? So it's not her"Momo said disappointed.

"That we don't know yet. The girl does have high reiatsu so there's still a chance"Ria said. Momo gave her a small smile. Nanao…

"Excuse me Riafon tachio"Toushiro said.

"What is it? Hitsugaya tachio"Ria said.

"Where's Ameri?"Toushiro asked.

"She's trying to search for the other person and her message for you well let's jut say it's be careful"Ria said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that"Momo said.

"Isnt it obvious? There is a traitor amongst us"Ria said. The room grew silence.

"How did you know this?"Momo said.

"The lieutent of the 13th division. In other words Kotetsu Kiyone is dead"Ria said.

"W—K–I–Y–O–N–e is?"Momo stammered.

"Yes"Ria said. That's why Rukia an Isane isn't here. Cause of Kiyone…

"Who killed her?"Momo said trying to stay calm.

"We do not know yet"Ria said.

"Then, when did this happen?"Momo asked.

"Yesterday, I told her to scatter the area and then I found her dead. It was unusual but the timing was when Hitsugaya collapsed and lot contact of his zanpakatou. Right Hitsugaya?"Ria said.

Momo glances over at her boyfriend and saw him clutch his sword tightly. Toushiro can't contact him.. Then how can he activate his sword.

"Ria, do you have the images?"Momo said. She nodded an several images of where Kiyone was killed. There was remains of buildings on the ground. The bridge fallen apart. Momo closes her eyes concentrating. She opened her eyes.

"A ice type zanpakatou"Momo said. All eyes fell on Toushiro.

"So it's Hitsugaya?"Ria smirked.

"No it wouldn't be. He collapsed at that time remember?"Momo said reminding her.

"Thats right. But we can't let this slip pass anymore"Ria said.

"I agree. I'm sorry to do this Shirou-chan"Momo said. In a flash his eyes closed and I caught him. Momo sees Sakura carying Vira.

"What are you doing? This isn't right he was with me. There's no way he could of murdered Kiyone"Kaori yelled.

"Calm down Kaori-chan"Yogensha said.

"No I won't"Kaori said.

"Leave her be, let's see what she want to say"Momo said.

"Toushiro was with me yesterday in rukongai jyounn. After you cruelly abandoned him. Then we went to the beach till the afternoon there's just no way.."Kaori said.

Someone of the lieutents began to laugh when they heard the word beach mentioned.

"Tell me some Kaori, since your so close to Toushiro do you know everything about him?"Momo challenged.

"Yes"Kaori said.

"Then tell me… What is his true power.."Momo said. She stayed silent, you could only here the sound of the wind clattering on the windows.

"I don't know"Kaori said. Momo smiles and pat her on the head.

"Then don't interfere next time"Momo said turning her attention back on Ria.

"Tell Ameri-San"Momo said. Ria nodded.

Gomen shirou-chan. I don't have a choice.

After all the confusion Shirawka, Itsuki, Dia and her father stayed in the head tachio's barrecks. Everyone was either heading to the bar to hear Kaede sing or some were just trainning with eachother. Some even bothered to do paperwork.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid Tachio"Kaori said slashing down all the trees.

She was so angry. How could she of let Hinamori Momo of all people humiliate her infront of the entire seretei. Dam it, this is going to affect my entire chance as trying to knock her out of her position and become captain. Sensing a strange reiatsu, Kaori drew her sword out.

"Come out, I know your out there"Kaori said. A guy with red hair wearing a black kimnono shows up. He had dark coloured eyes and black tatoos. Plus his hair was styled weirdly.

"What I have to fight someone like you?"Kaori snickered.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me. Howl Zabimaru"the guy said. Kaori immediately blocks his sword but she was being pushed back. I wouldn't usually do this but I have no choice….

}No not yet

Why?

}I'm not ready

Sshesh hurry up will you?

Kaori began to feel tired as the blades kept aiming at her. That's it, I don't care if she's not ready yet.

"Freeze everyone in your sight, Crystal"Kaori said activating her sword. Once again her sword turned into it's shikai. It was a blue rusty colour plain but the hilt was not. It was the whit colour of fresh snow with beautiful dark blue diamonds.

"Chi Ariyshi"Kaori said trapping him in her ice prison. Hmph he doesn't stand a chance now.

"Sanaka Fujihdido"Kaori said. There was a large cloud as the skies began to darken snow fell. The guy began to shiver, Kaori smirked knowing it was over. Just when she was about to strike the final blow there was a sudden light and he escaped. Dam it but how. Kaori stares in fear the big snake behind him. How?

"This is my other power. What do you think cool huh? By the way my names Abari Renji"Abari said. What? In a instance he dissapeard and appears infront of me. How..

"Hey, now that I think about it your pretty cute"Renji said.

"G–Get of me"Kaori said pushing him away and sending another large wave of snow and ice at him. He shielded himself.

"What a shame your cute, but I have no choice but to kill you"Renji said.

My eyes widened as I felt the familiar reiatsu. Yumchika opens the window and gazes at the sky. Abari… you've returned?….

This reiatsu it's you my friend… It really is you

Kaori, you really are reckless

Kaori coughs out blood and wipes the blood from her eyes.

}Kaori were not ready yet

Shut up! I can't always wait for you can I?

Fine be silent I don't care. This guy is so strong. On his arm is that a lieutent badge? Also a black kimono?… Does he belong to another group like Soul society….He strikes at me i barely dodge.

"Your done for"Abari said. Dam it.

"Hikoutsu Taiyo"Abari said sending a large wave of red energy at me. Dam it. I can barely move. Just when I thought it was over. A massive purple shield surrounded me. Kaori opens her eyes and she sees her captain.

"Hinamori tachio…."Kaori stammered.


	12. Kidou Squad

Kaori opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is the black haori. Then she sees her long brown hair.

"Hinamori tachio…."Kaori stammered.

"Tch, I knew it. You did have a ice zanpakatou"Momo said. She didn't respond. The enemy charges towards us.

"Watch out!"Kaori shouted.

"Hmph"Momo said, a small smile appears on her face. She stops Abari's sword with her bare hands. A–Amazing. Wait, what am I saying… It's not like she's strong or anything.

"Kaori, you doubted our squad did you not?"Momo said. Kaori nodded still amazed that she dodged Abaris attack.

"You probably said things like all the other squads have special abilities but us right?"Momo said. She's… No she's still my enemy.

"Yeah that's right. The 5th squad is weak. There's nothing good about it, I read the history it sucks"Kaori said. Kaori expected her to freak out and cry but instead she kept smiling.

"I don't think you read the book right"Momo said.

"Course I did. I read all of it"Kaori lied. She skipped the 1st 590 pages and read onwards about what happened between her and Toushiro

.  
"you didn't. That's probably why you don't know what makes our squad special"Momo said.

"Well what does?"Kaori said annoyed. She's acting far too full of herself.

"You'll see"Momo said. In a flash she was gone. She won't be able to beat the guy he's far to strong.

}You shouldn't move around much

I know I know

* * *

Momo dodges all Renjis attacks. So Renji has been reincarnated to. However now I know he's not on our side. I was sad you died before my friend. But I can't let him cause seretei harm, for that I have no choice.

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan"Momo said.

* * *

Kaori watched the fight though she wasn't impressed. Why doesn't she activate her sword? Is she really that weak. Only usin kidou, she really is weak.

}Your underestimating her

I'm not, besides who's side are you on anyway?

}Im not in any, I find it childish arguing about these things.

Hmph

}Anyhow just watch her

Fine, I will

* * *

A silvery blue rod made out of energy appears in my hands. Just when the rod appears Momo says another kidou. "Hano 31: Shakkado". The silvery blue rod merged with the Shakkaho.

Once merged the rod has now changed into a red and blue colour. Which glowed brightly in Momo's hands. Momo turns to face Renji throwing the rod downwards. The rods scattered into thousands of small pieces flying through the air.

Renji was not looking the right way as the rods collided against him. When the cloud of smoke cleared , Renji had blood falling from his hands and eyes were covered in the fresh colour of blood. Also there was a large wound on his back.

"You done yet?"Momo asked though she knew the answer.

"No I'm not, I will never give in to the likes of you"Renji said. A small smile appears on the kidou users face. She rembers that particular part in Renjis personality from a long time ago.

"I thought so, you've always been like that Renji"Momo said.

"Shutup. You can't call me my firstname if were not even friends…"Renji said.

"We were once before, don't you rember"Momo said.

"No, I don't"Renji said coldly. Renji charges towards her with Zabimaru activated. Since his bankai had disappeared.

"I see, Bakudo 9, horin"Momo said. Before Renji could even react, Momo had caught him in a orane tendri surrounding his body.

"I don't want to do this. But it's the only way to shut you up"Momo said.

-Do you really want to?

Yes

She turns to face Kaori.

"Now I'll show you what makes our squad special as well"Momo said. Kaori didn't respond but Momo knew she was watching.

"Demons of the netherworld amass. Tears fissures in the earth and let the fires of hell consume all. May the screams echo into the worlds core. Hado 95:Flames of Domination "Momo said.

She felt the black flames sprout from her hands and immediately surrounding her sword. Momo had activated Tobiume too. So it seemed like the black flames had merged with her sword. Momo saw Renji almost breaking free. But before he could she lunggged her zanpakatou forward and slashed at him.

"………. M–Momo"Renji said.

"Sorry"Momo said.

* * *

There was a large thud and Kaori saw Abari on the floor and Momo was compleetly unharmed. She walks over to me.

"Kaori,"Momo said.

"W–What is it"Kaori stammered.

"I do not suspect you are the one who aroused my boyfriend or killed Kiyone"Momo began. Where is she getting at this? Aroused?…. I see. This girl really is completely useless.

"Wait a second before you continue. Let me say something"Kaori said. Momo hesitated for a second before nodding.

"1st things first I've only just gotten here so I have never met Kotetsu Kiyone"Kaori said. Momo nodded her head.

"Second thing is. Toushiro wasn't aroused. He isn't your guy he's mine. He was overwhelmed by my beauty and saw how much stronger I was than you. So that's why he did what he did. Cause he loves me not you"Kaori said. Momo didn't say anything. She isn't going to yell at me? What does it take to break this girl down. I know.

"Toushiro also crept out the 4th division headquarters and slept with me. See here's the mark"Kaori said pointing to her neck. Before Momo could respond Kaori flash stepped of.

* * *

"Momo"a voice from behind me said. Momo turns to see Izru.

"Izru"Momo said. There was silence for awhile till Izru spoke up.

"Is Renji….?"Izru said.

"He's ok. I didn't kill him. We just need to bring him to the 4th division"Momo said. Izru nodded.

"Does he rember?"Izru said. Momo shook her head sadly.

"He's forgotten about us"Momo lied.

"I see, let's go then"Izru said.

* * *

"A–B–A–RI?"Isane said shocked. There was Abari injured in Izrus arms.

"Yes, this is Renji"Izru said.

"We don't know why he's back but for the mean time make sure he doesnt escape"Momo said.

"Sure"Isane said.

"Well I guess that's it, come with me Izru"Momo said walking of.

"Yeah"Izru said.

Isane takes Abari inside and places him on the hospital bed. These wounds could of only been the cause of Momos kidou. Did you two fight? If so how come I didn't sense you . What's going on?

* * *

Hmph, seretei really is a dull place. Well the buildings may be big but there's nothing else to do. Geez I really want to fight someone right now.

}Why don't you go to the —

What's wrong?

}Shes here

Kaori turns around to find her friend Inheda Kaeda the lieutent of the 11th division.

"Kaori"Kaeda said.

"Oh hi Kaeda, I'm glad to see you still remember me"Kaori smirked.

"Well I was having a little bit of a problem remembering such a worthleess person"Kaeda said.

"What did you say?"Kaori said.

"You heard me"Kaeda said. Kaori draws out her blade.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, fighting me. When your still injured"Kaeda said.

"Crystal healed my injuries so I'm ok, I've always wanted to do this Kaede"Kaori said charging towards Kaeda.

"Foolishness, Sing Emiko Koyanagri"Kaeda said. Kaori stands back, this strong reiatsu how can it be possible that it's stronger than mine. No I can't say that just yet. The cloud of smoke vanishes and I see Kaedas sword had changed. It was all black with grey patterns. The pattern of the hilt had musical notes surronding a demon. It seeemed to have a dark essence around the sword.

"Well you scared now?"Kaeda said.

"No"Kaori said.

"Well you must admit your shocked right?"Kaeda said. Kaori nodded.

"I guess it does seem strange for someone like me to have such a dark blade. Than again I am a member of the 11th squad, so what did you expect"Kaeda said.

}You can't go into shikai right now, your still not fully healed

I know

* * *

Sako I'm back today, I hope your ok wherever you are. I miss you…. Loads of things have been happening and Gin's come back. I'm confused…. I don't know what to do anymore.

Karou sat down at the bar with a few of his friends. He didn't really socialize much. But he was forced to come to this party by his sister Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought you hated places like this"Karou said.

"Yeah, yeah but I've just been so stressed lately"Sakura said drinking another glass.

"Theres waves of reiatsu in the air today, someone's fighting"Karou said.

"Yeah, it's Kaeda and Umi"Sakura said.

"Umi? She doesn't stand a chance"Karou said.

"I know"Sakura said.

"Then why aren't you helping her?"Karou asked.

"I don't need too, she's just a foolish little kid"Sakura said. Foolish huh?

"I guess your right as always Sakura nee-San"Karou said.

* * *

Geez where on earth did Hisagi tachio run of to? He just never takes me with him for some reason. I'm betting anything he's with Hinamori tachio.

Oh, hi well he does have a crush on her

Yes I do

.What do you—

"Hedka-kun!"a voice said. I turn around and I'm surprised to find Kuchiki tachio.

"Ah, konichwa Kuchiki tachio"Hedka said.

"Don't be formal with me, just call me Rukia"Rukia said.

"Ok, konichwa Rukia"Hedka said.

"Thats better"Rukia said.

"Why are you here?"Hedka said.

"I want you to come with me to rukongai to investigate"Rukia said.

"Ok sure. Let's get going"Hedka said walking of.

"Shouldn't you inform your tachio?"Rukia said catching up with me.

"Na it's okay he's busy"Hedka said.

"If you say so"Rukia said.

* * *

There was the sound of clattering blades.

"Is that all you have? How lame how did you graduate, with so little reiatsu"Kaeda said.

"Shutup. I only just got away from a battle rember?"Kaori said.

"Hmph, now your using that as a execuse"Kaeda said.

"Sanaka Fujihdido"Kaori said. Once again snow fell onto the grounds of the seretei. A scar appears on Kaedas hand

.  
"Hmph, this might be interesting after all"Kaeda said.

* * *

Renji, 102 years ago you died. That long without you. That's how long you left me. I still miss you.

"Dia-sama"a voice said. Dia turns around to see one of the shinigami messengers.

"What is it?"Dia said.

"Kotetsu tachio wants you to come to the 4th squad barrecks"the messenger said.

"Tell her I don't want to"Dia said.

"But, it's about the reincarnated Abari fujitachio"the messenger said. Dias eyes widened and for a second she couldn't move. Renjis alive?…

* * *

….

Toushiro opens his eyes to find himself in his room. That's right Momo knocked me out. Why did she do that?

/She didn't mean to harm you

I know but I just don't get why?

/Just so Riafon thinks your not going to be able to move around for awhile

Huh? Why would she need to prove that to Ria

/There suspecting you or Vira or any seated officers killed Kotetsu Kiyone

I see, then it's understandable.

Toushiro stands up and finds a note on his desk. He opens it.

_**Shirou-chan**_  
_**Gomen, I really didn't mean anything by it. I hope your not mad, anyhow you can resume to your tachio duties still. But when Ria ever shows up in the monitors make sure your hidden.**_

_**Momo X X**_

So that's what I have to do huh? Gues it won't be to hard. He puts on his haori, once he finshed putting it on. He finds Vira in his door way.

"Vira…Why are you here?"Toushiro asked.

"Cant you sense this reiatsu?"Vira said. Toushiro closes his eyes till he sensed two reiatsu's fighting. This is…

"Lets go Vira"Toushiro said grabbing Hyourinmaru from the ground.

"Yes tachio"Vira said.

* * *

Izru sat down in the chairs of the Central libary. While Momo searched for something. I wonder what is Momo planning? She's definitely changed that's for sure. Her face no longer has any baby features no instead she looks more mature. She's much more taller now too. But the one thing that hasn't changed about her is her smile. It always stays the same.

#Did you expect it to change?

No, just

#Just what?

After what happened with Soifon tachio, I thought she would be blaming herself for what happened.

#She probably feels that way but doesn't show it

She's strong then

#I guess, I don't understand how you can like her smile. I mean I can smile to you know

Uhhh….. Look she's back bye

"Sorry to keep you waiting"Momo said returning with a sack of books.

"Its okay, so we read through all of theese?"Izru said.

"Yes"Momo said pulling the chair on the corner of the room to the table.

"So the 5th division I mean your division is…"Izru began but was cut of by Momo.

"A kidou squad yes"Momo said.

"I see, so if your squad is the kidou specialist squad. How about the 3rd?"Izru said taking a drink of his tea.

"The 3rd , well it's where all the wind specialist goes"Momo said.

"Ah I see, say Momo"Izru said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"I'm glad to see your smile again"Izru said.


	13. Hyourinmaru and Gemmi Arato

Kaori dodged the black energy coming from her sword. Dam it, when did she get this powerful? Then again…

"You ready to give up?"Kaeda said. A smile appears on my face. Heh. Her eyes widned.

* * *

I don't know how she got me but she did. Her sword stabbed through my chest and I felt the fresh blood fall appear.

^KAEDE!

I-I'm fine

^No your not please let's go into bankai, I'll heal you then.

Fine , but I never knew she's gotten this strong before. Her speed is incredible yet…. There's something wrong here.

^What is it?

Her reiatsu there seems to be some darkness in it.

^Darkness?

Yes, let's get going she probably thinks I'm going to give up.

^Yeah right

"You done yet?"Kaori said. She's getting far too full of herself.

"Bankai"Kaeda whispeard. Her katana disappears in a puff of black smoke and was replaced with a White chain.

"Kumaryi, Emiko Koyanagri"Kaede said. The skies turn black.

"Y-You have a bankai?"Kaori said shocked.

"Surprised aren't you?"Kaeda said.

"I thought only tachio's had bankai" Kaori said barely dodging my blow.

"My you have a lot to learn, your thinking about the corrupted gotei 13. The new one in order to become a lieutent you must have a a bankai. Or else you wouldn't have gotten the position"Kaeda explained blocking her ice . Ice zanpakatou? I knew it.

A heavy grey clouds appear and you could no longer see the shining sun or the peaceful day of the clouds. No instead you could hear the sound of two blades clash two friends fight to the death. Both shinigami panted heavily. They both knew they didn't have much reiatsu left.

"One more"Kaori said.

"Yeah,"Kaeda said as they charged towards each other.

"Let me whisper your name and wake you from your cold slumber Gemmi Arato"a voice said. A green ice dragon blocks both there blades. Kaeda looks up to see Vira and Hitsugaya.

"Vira, Hitsugaya-sama!"Kaeda said. They both stood in front of me.

"Toushiro…"Kaori said.

"Are you okay Kaeda?"Toushiro said.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Hitsugaya-sama"Kaeda said.

"Sama now? We've known eachother for so long too"Toushiro said.

"Ok then Toushiro-kun"Kaeda said smiling at the captain. She had been some person in rukongai and when Toushiro found her took her in to his household. Hitsugaya one of the noble families.

* * *

"Toushiro………"Kaori stammered. He's awake and isn't hurt thank goodness. Kaori runs up and wraps her arms around him.

"Toushiro… I'm glad your ok"Kaori said.

"Kaori…"Toushiro began.

"Yes?"Kaori said. Kaori thought he was going to kiss her but instead he kicks her.

* * *

There was a large thud on the ground as I kicked Kaori.

"T–Toushiro why?…."Kaori said.

"I don't love you"Toushiro said.

"W—What?…. You were you lying?"Kaori said.

"I never said I love you"Toushiro said.

"After the best nights of my life. You would just leave me?"Kaori said streams of tears falling from her eyes. Toushiro's face was cold and unreadable.

"You disgust me, Vira let's go"Toushiro said.

"Very well sir"Vira said.

"Don't you start being formal too"Toushiro said.

"Kay, Toushiro-tachioo"Vira said.

"Bankai"we whispeard. A burst of blue and green reiatsu came from the 10th squad Tachio and Fujitachio. Once they were both in bankai. Both of them had wings. Toushiros was blue but Viras was green. They both seemed to have a cold essence around them.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru"Toushiro said.

"Chinatsu Gemmi Arato"Vira said.

"Vi-chan you have a ice sword?"Kaori said shocked. His lieutent nodded while the wind blew a strand of her hair onto her face. She gently lifts it away.

* * *

"You won't escape me. I'm sorry Ka-chii but there's something wrong with your powers. Hinamori tachio I know she noticed yet she attacked us instead of you"Vira said. Kaori stood back frightened.

"I didn't kill Kotetu Kiyone…"Kaori said.

"Yes, you did. Your also the one who aroused tachio causing him to loose his contact with Hyourinmaru. Till Hinamori tachio knocked him out. He was able to re gain his communication with his sword. I'm sorry it's over for you"Vira said.

"Vi-chan, your saying everything between me and Toushiro was a lie right?"Kaori said.

"Yes, there's no way my tachio would love you. It's either Hinamori tachioo or Ameri tachioo"Vira said.

"Vira!"Toushiro exclamied.

"He he, you know it's true"Vira said. She glances over at her tachio to find that his face had gone bright red. She chuckles at this before turning to face Kaori. She raised her blade at her.

"I don't want to do this but you died back then. The reincarnated you, it just isn't the same as before. Your compleetly different"Vira said.

"Vira, you mean ….."Toushiro stammered.

"Yes, Umi Kaori died a long time ago. Around the time I entered the 13 court guard squads and graduated she died on her first mission as a shinigami"Vira explained.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Vira sat down and looked around her small room. This is it. Soon I will become the fujitachio. Vira enters the tachio's room and finds him sitting in his chair doing paperwork. Once he saw her he smiled. It's hard to believe when I first met him three days ago he was as cold as ice and grumpy._

_"Hey"Toushiro said._

_"Um hi Tachioo"Vira said._

_"Now now no need for formalities just call me Toushiro"Toushiro said._

_"Ok, so why did you send me here Toushiro-tachioo"Vira asked._

_"Close your eyes"Toushiro said._

_"Um ok"Vira said shutting her eyes. She heard a rustling sound. What is he doing?_

_"You can open them now"Toushiro said. Vira opens her eyes to find a black badge with the symbol of the 10th squad on it. Straight away she knew what it was._

_"This is a fujitachio badge"Vira said._

_"Yeah, I thought it would be better if the others see you with your badge on first"Toushiro said. A smile appears on her face and she realises that this day was going to go well._

_Following Day_  
_Vira sat down in her office and started on her paperwork. She smiles as the golden beams of light shine from the window. To think it was only yesterday I became a fujitachio. Yesterday was so exhausting introducing me to every single person in the squad. The tachio was very kind too, treating me to dinner and everything. There was a knock on my door and in came Tsukusa our 5th seat. She had short purple hair and beautiful amethyst eyes._

_"Hi there Tsukusa right?"Vira said._

_"…. Y–es, I'm honored you rember my name"Tsukusa said._

_"Of course you were very helpful to me yesterday"Vira said. The girl nodded._

_"So why are you here?"Vira asked._

_"Its about your first mission"Tsukusa said._

_"What about it?"Vira said._

_"We've been asked to go with 2 others from squad 9. One just a seated officer like me. The other is a fujitachio such as yourself. To the world of the living to kill of some hollows"Tsukusa said._

_"Very well let's get going"Vira said. Once they arrived at the meeting spot. They saw that the 2 others was already there._

_"Kaeda and Kaori?"Vira said recognizing both of them._

_"Vi-chan? Yay I thought we would of had to go with strangers but I'm glad it's you… Right Ka-San?"Kaori said jumping up and down._

_"So which one of you is the lieutent?"Vira said._

_"Me"Kaeda answered brushing her hair light brown hair with her fingers._

_"I knew it. I'm a fujitachio too now as well"Vira said._

_"Oh! I knew it"Kaeda said._  
_"Both Ka-san and Vi-chan became a fujitachio straight away you two really are amazing unlike me"Kaori said. We see the tears falling from her eyes. Kaeda hugs her._

_"Its okay you'll get where you want some day"Vira said assuring her._

_"Vira Fujitachio, the gate has been opened"Tsukusa said. We went inside._

_…………………………………………………………._  
_Vira slices down the hollow._

_"Hmph, this is taking far to much time"Vira said._

_"I agree, it's so annoying"Kaeda said._

_"So let's activate"Tsukusa said. They both look up at the silent girl, a surprised look on there face._

_"You can activate your zanpakatou Tsukisa?"Vira said. The girl nodded._

_"Sing Emiko Koyanagri"Kaeda said_

_"Let me whisper your name and wake you from your cold slumber Gemmi Arato"Vira said._

_"Blossom Hiragi"Tsukusa said. Vira sees that the hilt of Tsukusa sword was gone and instead there was a pink blossom on it. The entire sword was long like a spear._

_"Amazing…"Vira said._

_"Oh no your sword is much more suited for our squad"Tsukusa said._

_"Na, yours is a ice type too right?"Vira said._

_"Yep"Tsukusa said._

_"Its so cute"Kaeda said._

_"I think so too. Hitsugaya tachioo is a very good teacher"Tsukusa said_

_"Oh you were taught by Toushiro-sama too?"Kaeda said._

_"Toushiro-sama? You know him Kae?"Vira said._

_"Yeah, he's the one who took me into his household remember?"Kaeda said._

_"Ah I see"Vira said._

_"About time you guys activated"Kaori said. We look over at her and saw many injured wounds on her and her sword half broken_

_"Ka-San, don't tell me you can't…"Vira paused as a large monster appears behind Kaori._

_"A menos grande"Tsukusa said. There was a large red light._

_"Cero?"Vira said._

_"WATCH out Ka-chii!"Kaeda screamed._

_"Hmph, "Freeze everyone in your sight, Crystal"Kaori said activating her sword. Nothing happened._

_"W–What…. How…"Kaori stammerd._

_"KAORI!"Vira shouted._

_"We have to het out of here fujitachio"Tsukusa said._

_"No I won't"Vira said rushing over to her._

_"You idiot Vi"Kaeda shouted. Once she got there she saw that Kaori was glowing. Is this a bankai?_

_"Kaori"Vira said._

_"I'm sorry Vi-San"Kaori said. As more blue light came out of her body._

_"No KAORI"Vira shouted. Once the blue light had vanished you could see me kneeling down crying._

_"Vira…."Kaeda said hugging me._

_"Kaori, kaori she's…"Vira said._

_"Gone…I know. But don't cry she sacrificed herself for you. Cause she didn't want to see you hurt"Kaeda said._

_"I—I…"Vira stammered._

_"Hush now"Kaeda said stroking her hair._

_"Sing me your song_  
_As bright as the sun_  
_And dark as the moon_  
_You were always there beside me_  
_Your comforting words_  
_Whenever I cried_  
_You were by my side_  
_My best friend_  
_Our friendship will never_  
_Break_  
_Even if anything_  
_Were to go wrong_  
_You promised me right?_  
_Even if anything happens_  
_You won't cry…"Kaeda sang._

_"Vi, don't cry please"Kaeda said. Vira looks up and saw that Kaeda was trying not to cry. She nodded._

_"I won't cry because…"Kaeda sang._

_"Because even if your gone I will continue to live again"Vira said._

_End of flashback_


	14. Cause Im with you

Kaori stood there shocked.

"You remember now right Kaori?"Vira said.

Memories from long time ago came to her mind. I use to be a shinigami in squad 9. When I first arrived in rukongai I didn't know who I was all I knew was my name. Slowly as the years came Kaori remembered her two friends Vira and Kaeda. However she never ever remembered the day she died and why did she reincarnate. She places her hands on her head as unimaganable pain appears.

"Ka……"Vira stammered.

* * *

"Don't call me that, you it's was your fault. You loved Toushiro back then too and now you must pay"Kaori said charging towards Kaeda who Toushiro was still healing. Toushiro didn't notice though. Tachioo… No he can't get hurt. He showed me how to move on I can't let him die. Kaori you've lost control again it was just like back then.

"No TACHIOO"Vira screamed. She flash steps infront of her tachio.. Kaori noticed this but she had no control of her blade.

Slash.

"Vi…-San"Kaori said.

"Sorry, I couldn't save you then"Vira said.

* * *

He turns around a look of horror crosses his face. Fresh blood was spilled everywhere but not his blood no standing infront of him the person who took the blow. Was Vira.

"Vira…."Toushiro stammered catching her. She didn't say anything or move a muscle. Vira no…..

"Chie Fujiwara"a voice said. A large lump of pink ice in the shape of a flower strikes Kaori on the back. Causing her to fall. He looks up to see his 3rd seat Tsukusa.

"Tachio.. Vira fujitachiou is…"Tsukusa said. He stands up and puts Vira on his back.

"Tend to Kaeda and meet back in the medical corps barrecks"Toushiro ordered. Before she could say anything I flapped my wings and left.

* * *

"What are you sure?"Momo said. It was evening and Momo had just come back after searching all those books in the libary. Izru lay there on the sofa, helping her with paperwork. When Tsukusa from the 10th squad came in and told her what had happened to Toushiro.

"Yes, Kaori lost control of her powers and attacked Kaeda , Toushiro-sama too. Vira took the blow not him"Tsukusa said. She froze Toushiro had almost died. Her 5th seat was the monster who did all this.

"You may return to your squad now. Take charge till your tachio returns"Momo ordered.

"Yes"Tsukusa said leaving. Kaori….. I can't believe you.

"So she's the one we read about then?"Izru said.

"Yes"Momo said.

* * *

The news went around seretei quickly and sooner or later Shirawka found herself running to the squad 4 barrecks. Toushiro that idiot I bet he's blaming himself now! But that power. I wonder, she stops at the tower where they held the prisoner Arishima Takeshi. She walks in. He sat there looking at the window.

"Arishima Takeshi"Shirawka said. He looks up and sees me.

"Your Hitsugaya's friend aren't you?"Arishima said.

"Yes"Shirawka said.

"What do you want from me?"Arishima said.

"There's something we need to discuss"Shirawka said.

"I don't have anything to discuss with someone who is friends with Hitsugaya"Arishima said.

"Listen to me don't you know who I am?"Shirawka said.

"Someone ordered by Hitsugaya to make me miserable?"Arishima said. She nodded her head and lifted her finger to show him the diamond ring.

"Thats…"he stammered.

"Yes the Fujikara symbol"Shirawaka said.

"Who are you?"Arishima said.

"Your brothers wife. Fujikara Shirawaka…."Shirawaka said introducing herself.

"Your not of our household. I can tell you came from somewhere else"Arishima said.

"I was the heir to the Mashiro household but I gave it away to my brother"Shirawaka explained. He nodded.

"How has he been doing?"Arishima said.

"Well kinda a cold hearted jerk at times"Shirawaka said.

"Then why did you marry him? You were forced right"Arishima said.

"Na, I love your brother. I gues I just tend to fall in love with cold hearted people"Shirawaka said. There was silence for awhile till there was a loud grumbling noise.

"Uh………I…."Arishima said. Shirawaka smiled and brought out a bento.

"Here"Shirawaka said passing him the bento. He stared at it for a moment.

"Are you sure?"Arishima said.

"Yeah, eat up you'll need your strength"Shirawka said standing up.

"Arigto…. But where are you going?"Arishima said. Shirawka bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she was going to go see Toushiro.

"Um….I have work"Shirawka said.

"Please stay"Arishima said. This guy, he's lonely…

"Alright"Shirawka said sitting down.

* * *

**Night falls**

Kaeda watches as Toushiro kept crying. He never cries I always thought he was strong. The door burts open and in comes Hinamori. Oh great here it goes.

"Shirou-chan"Momo said.

"M–Momo"Toushiro stammered.

"Are you crying… Shirou-chan?"Momo asked.

"No I…"Toushiro said struggling to find words. Momo places a finger on his lip and begins to kiss him, Toushiro wraps his arms around her.

"Oh geez, you two can take this over at your place"Kaeda said annoyed. They stopped.

"Let go home Shirou-chan"Momo whispeard.

"But… Vira is…"Toushiro stammered. She slaps him and a large red mark appears on his face.

"Shirou-chan…….."Momo said.

"Why did you do that Kaede?"Toushiro said as Momo helped him stand back up.

"Cause your such a idiot. Seriously crying won't get you anymore. Vira wouldn't want this"Kaeda shouted. There wa silence for awhile. As the strong gust of wind clattered the windows.

"Kaeda I.."Toushiro began.

"Ill take care of her till then. Please be safe on your way home Hinamori tachio and Toushiro-sama"Kaeda said faking a smile. He didn't say anything else and just left. Vira wake up soon…. Tachioo please come back soon.

* * *

Sakura made her way back to her barrecks. Ah geez my head hurts, dum Karou he didn't stop me drinking. I've got a serious hang over now. It's a cold windy night in seretei and Sakura was walking back to her barrecks. Baka, when I feel better tommorow I'm so going to get that KAROU. Then again it was my choice. Sakura hears a rustling noise and turns to find her boyfriend Osamu.

"Osamu"she whispeard.

"Sakura"he said. What should I do? We haven't been talking to each other since we had that argument. Since I found out the truth.  
"We need to talk"Osamu said directly. Sakura nodded.

"Shoot what do you want to say to me?"Sakura said.

"I'm getting married soon"Osamu said. As he said that the night seemed to get colder, Sakura felt herself shivering . She hated the cold but she managed to still keep her composure and smile.

"That's good news I'm sure she will be happy"Sakura said faking a smile. He flicks her head.

"Eh Osa? What was that for"Sakura complained.

"You look weird"Osamu said. She sticks her tong out at him and blabs on about his and Dias wedding.

"Sakura, please stop pretending"Osamu said.

"I'm not pretending"Sakura lied.

"The weddings next month. You'll be okay with that?"Osamu said.

"Y–Yeah, you can do what you want I don't care anymore"Sakura said.

"Same here"Osamu said.

"Huh?"Sakura said.

"I don't care about you anymore"Osamu said.

"Osamu you…"Sakura said.

"I love Dia and only her. I'm sorry Sakura but it's over between us"Osamu said coldly. She looks at her friend, her bestfriend the one she had fallen in love with and for once she saw nothing but a cold expression on his face. This isn't him he isn't the same as before. He's going to be royalty now I should leave him alone.

"Sakura?"he said. Sakura stands up and runs of leaving Osamu by himself.

She runs and runs till she's further and further away from him. She stops and starts panting heavily. I shouldn't of run away. I should of just said it was fine by me. Yet I… Tears trickled down my face as the snow fell from the dark sky. Osamu…

* * *

.

He looks up at the sky and sees the snow fall.

"Snow huh?"Osamu said.

* * *

Itsuki sat down, a smile appears on my face.

"Something the matter?"Ukitade soitachio said.

"No, no in fact everythings ok now"Itsuki said.

* * *

"So you told her"Karou said appearing beside me.

"Yeah"Osamu said.

"Your okay with that?"Karou said. Osamu nodded but Karou wasn't convinced.

"Look man I did what you wanted and distracted her. Although I didn't want to. But I did cause your my friend"Karou said.

"Where are you getting at?"Osamu said.

"Do you still love Sakura?"Karou said.

"I do"he said quietlly. So quietlly that the world around him seem to freeze. Karou heard and patted his shoulder.

"Why did you do it then?"Karou asked.

"Our destiny was meant to be this way she knew it ever since we were young"Osamu said.

"But you can change destiny!"Karou said.

"No we can't. Even if I can now it's already too late"Osamu said.

"Osamu you…"Karou said his voice now quiet.

"Its best that we go our separate ways for now. That will be the best for her"Osamu said. There was silence as they gazed up at the snowy sky.

"You know something"Karou said.

"What?"Osamu said.

"You say some really deep stuff you know"Karou said.

"Heh.. Gues I do"Osamu said.

* * *

"Shouldnt you be worried your fujitachio isn't back yet?"Izru said.

"No, he's a big boy he can handle himself"Rangiku said gazing out the window. A smile appears on her face. You've grown up haven't you Karou?

* * *

Kaeda looks down at Vira who was still sleeping. Sigh I won't get anywhere like this. She stops healing her and opens the windows to find it snowing. Snow?

"I wish everything was like it used to be"Kaeda said.

* * *

Toushiro carries Momo back to his barrecks. On his way he saw the snow constantly falling from the sky. The necklace in his hand began glowing then. He lifts it up to get a better look.

"So your still out there huh?"Toushiro said.

"Shirou-chan"Momo said opening her eyes.

"What is—"he began , but was cut of as her lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you Shirou-chan"Momo said drifting to sleep again.

"Yeah, me too Momo me too"Toushiro said.

* * *

Ameri sits down on the soft green grass and watches as the snow fell onto the deeps of the earth.

"Snow huh?"Ria said sitting down beside her.

"Yeah… Toushiro would love this"Ameri said. There was silence once again as Ameri lifted her hand to catch the snow.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I was just suspicious"Ria said. Ameri turns to look at her and saw that she really meant it.

"Its okay"Ameri said.

"You know I heard it was going to snow in seretei tonight as well"Ria said.

"Snow… Then it's almost Toushiros birthday"Ameri said. Ria nodded.

"Ah dam I'm still stuck here… How about if I miss it"Ameri said.

"Don't worry will make it back in time"Ria assured her.

"I hope so"Ameri said.

* * *

A hand places in her shoulder , Sakura turns around to find Kukai standing there.

"K–K–u–k–ai"Sakura stammered as more tears fell from her eyes. She wraps her arms around him. Kukai stood there shocked about the sudden touch but settles down as he sees the tears on Sakuras face.

"He dumped you right?"Kukai said. She nodded still sobbing.

"I'm sorry I should of told you. I found out yesterday"Kukai apologized. The girl shakes her head and turns to look up at the snowy sky.

"I guess I always thought he would love me. But some things have to change right? I wonder now if he ever loved me"Sakura said.

"Sakura you…"Kukai said. He sighs and wipes the tears falling from her eyes.

"Kukai?"Sakura said.

"Idiot. He loved you and you loved him, you should treasure those memories nit regret them. Your strong so don't cry"Kukai yelled.

"Kukai…"Sakura stammered. Kukai stops yelling and wonders if he's upset her even more. He feels assured when a smile appears on Sakura's face.

"Arigatou, Kukai"Sakura said.

"No problem"Kukai said.

"The snow sure is deep tonight isn't it?"Sakura said.

"Yeah"Kukai said.

"I hate winter cause it reminds me of him"Sakura said. Sakura…

"But it's okay now. I like the snow I gues I must of a long time ago but didn't realize till now"Sakura said. He nodded still not understanding what she was talking about.

"Cause I'm with you"Sakura said. He felt his face flush and Sakura took this chance to chuck a snow ball at him.

"Hey what was that for?"Kukai said.

"Think fast"Sakura said chucking another a snowball at him. She runs of then.

"Ok then if you want to play it that way"Kukai said making a small snow ball and chucking it at her face. It lands on her face.

"Thats it! Your not going to get me again"Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, bring it on"Kukai said.

* * *

Nanao dashes out of school to find the snow falling outside. Dam it! Baka Uryu getting me into dettention. She puts a book over her head.

"You know you shouldn't really use books for shelter "a familiar voice said. Nanao looks to find Uryu leaning against the lamp post.

"Why y–"Nanao was cut of as she he put a hat on her head.

"Uryu…"Nanao said. He shuts his book and begins to walk of.

"Be careful on your way home Nanao"Uryu said. A smile appears on her face as she puts the hat on her proper ally.

"Arigatou Uryu…"Nanao said. Hmph I guess things will turn out alright after all.

* * *

Soifon sat up on her futon as the door opens. Gin comes inside and skids down next to me.

"Hey.."Gin said.

"Hi"Soifon mummbled.

"Say Soifon"Gin said speaking up.

"What is it?"Soifon said.

"I remember a winter memory. From a long time ago, I use to celebrate it with a little girl with orange curls. Like that one we saw before"Gin said. Gin he's….

"Its strange I had a dream to about that White hair boy again"Soifon said. His cold hands were suddenly on mine.

"Gin"Soifon said.

"Don't worry Soi-chan. Will regain our memories together "Gin said.

"Yeah ….. and it's Soifon"Soifon said.

"Hai hai, I know"Gin said.

* * *

_**"I always felt so safe**_  
_**Like nothing could harm me**_  
_**Cause I'm always with you**_  
_**And I know you'll always come to my**_  
_**side to protect me.**_  
_**There's nothing like your smile**_  
_**That I always loved**_  
_**You gaze outside the window**_  
_**I gazed at you**_  
_**But wondered was this right?**_  
_**Were best friends**_  
_**It didn't seem right.**_  
_**Till under the sakura tree**_  
_**You confessed to me**_  
_**and so did I.**_  
_**Everything was going so well**_  
_**Since you were always by my side**_  
_**Protecting me**_  
_**I always thought it would be this way**_  
_**I never knew that one day**_  
_**It would all crumble**_  
_**But I shouldn't cry**_  
_**Since I treasured our memories**_  
_**Together…**_

A sakura petal fell and the snow fell on the same night. Many wishes, many dreams many things happen. A destiny that was told. I will move on.

"Good bye, I want you to be happy Osa-kun"Sakura smiled as she caught the snow.

A smile appears on his face when a single petal appears on his hands. Thank you for those times Sakura.

_**"I will treasure them till the end**_  
_**Of time**_  
_**Although I am not beside you**_  
_**Arigatou for everything**_  
_**Cause i'm with you**_  
_**No matter how far away you are**_  
_**I will never forget"**_


	15. Transfer

Momo woke up to find herself in her room in the barrecks. That's right Shirou-chan carried me back last night. She brushed her soft brown hair and thrust on her White kimono and black haori. Sigh, I gues I better get going.

"Y–You want me to what?"Kaori stammered. It was early the next morning and Sakura just came in her room to give her the news.

"You heard me. Your transferring to Hitsugaya tachio's squad"Sakura said.

"W–Who .."Kaori said. Sakura sighs.

"It was Momo tachio who approved of the transfer. Also Hisagi tachio and the Soitachio himself"Sakura said. The soitachio? After everything that happened yesterday there letting me into his squad.

"Come on, the meeting is now. We best get going"Sakura said dragging me along. How can I face him again ?

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the 1st division assembly hall the soitachio began the meeting. It was rare but Tsukusa got asked to the meeting as well. She stood behind her tachio, I never knew it would be so nerve racking before. Just standing here. The door open and Tsukusa was surprised to see Sakura come in late. But what surprised her the most was Kaori who followed her.

"Now it was very tragic with what happened with Vira-chan. She's in a coma right now. So we will need a acting fujitachio for the 10th squad"Ukitade soitachio said.

"Who is it?"everyone said.

"Me, Hitsugaya tachio, Hisagi tachio and Matsumoto tachio tested this person's skills yesterday and found she was suitable for the job"Ukitade soitachio said. Eh? Does this mean he looks my way giving me a warm smile.

"Tsukusa-san will be the acting fujitachio till Vira-chan is well again"Ukitade soitachio said. Tachio wraps a fujitachio badge across my arm.

"Tachio"Tsukusa said.

"Do your best ok? I'll be counting on you Tsukusa"Tachio said.

"Yes, I'll do my best"Tsukusa said.

"Also our other announcement is the transfer of squad 5 member Umi Kaori"Ukitade soitachio said.

"Transfer? Tachio you don't think"Tsukusa said. He nodded.

"She will now transfer as the squad 10, 3rd seat. Since Tsukusa-san is acting fujitachio she will only be 3rd seat till Vira-chan has recovered"Soitachio said.

* * *

The others nodded in agreement and we were surprised when Ria appeared in the monitor.

"Dam….."Toushiro said, hiding behind Tsukusa.

"Um… Toushiro-sama I think she can see you"Tsukusa said.

"She's right Hitsugaya"Ria said.

"Ugghh"Toushiro said as he took his place in line again.

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen. I mean Momo wouldn't really injure her precious Shirou-chan"Ria teased.

"S–S–hut up Ria!"Momo stammered her face bright red. A smirk appears on my face. She loos so cute when she's shy.

"Toshi"anotha voice said. Toushiro turns to see Ameri next to Ria.

"Ame?"he said, using her nickname.

"Bingo, how have you been?"Ameri asked.

"I'm fine. Is your mission going well?"Toushiro asked.

"…. We've found another one"Ameri said. The hall was suddenly silent and the fujitachios who usually talked in the meeting were silent for once.

"Who?"Toushiro asked, hesitating.

"Ishida Uryu"Ameri said. Toushiro glances over at Matsuri who seem to have frozen.

"Uryu…."Matsuri stammered.

"Do you know where he is?"Toushiro said. Ameri nodded and Toushiro see's where they were. In a tree and a large school building behind them.

"Kaminza high, where we are right now. Along with Ise Nanao, they seem close. So they might regaine there memories"Ameri said.

"I see"Toushiro said.

"Also Toshi, I'll be back for your birthday"Ameri said and with that she was of. The others began to talk about it then. Baka Ameri. Talking about my birthday…

"Thats right! Your birthday I almost forgot"Kaeda said.

"Yeah right, your probablly planning another party like last year"Toushiro said.

"You'll see"Kaeda said winking at me.

Great, I so don't want to know

/Come on you loved it last year right master?

Guess so

"This is it for now. Return to your normal duties. Also Matsuri, Shuuei-kun and Momo-chan can you do me a little job?"Ukitade soitachio said. Shuuei and Matsuri went over to him. But Toushiro saw his girlfriend looking back at me. One by one the others leave the room apart from Tsukusa and Kaori who was waiting by the door.

"Soitachio, how about Shirou-chan?"Momo asked.

"I'm sorry but can you not go this time?"Ukitade soitachio said, politely. However Toushiro was still annoyed he was going to be left out.

"Why?"Toushiro said.

"Take care of her"Ukitade soitachio said. Toushiro nodded understanding his "mission" was to take care of Kaori. He left the 1st division grounds with Tsukusa and Kaori following behind him. Toushiro froze when he saw the tower Arishima was being held and Shirawaka coming out.

"Tachio, isn't that?…"Tsukusa said also noticing.

"Yeah, you two stay here"Toushiro said using his shunpo to appear in front of Shirawaka.

"Oh hi Tous—"she paused as I cut her of.

"Shirawaka why did you go in there? He's dangerous"Toushiro bellowed.

"Toushiro calm down first then I'll explain"Shirawaka said softly. Her calm voice calms him down and she speaks up again.

"He isn't dangerous"

"How can you say that? You weren't here when he hurt Momo"Toushiro snaped getting annoyed again.

"Toushiro I heard everything from Izru and it seems like nothing happened much"Shirawaka said.

"Kira is still a lier"Toushiro mumbled.

"Look Toushiro I heard about him from Momo. He was a shy person in the academy"Shirawaka said. Momo? Why is she defending him. After what he did to her.

"Toushiro"Shirawaka said.

"I'll see you l–"he was cut of as Shirawaka's warm lips met his. He was still annoyed. But realized that the kid could not be so bad since Shirawaka is giving him a chance. He nodded and Shirawaka broke the kiss.

"I bet you missed that right?"Shirawaka said giving me a teasing smile.

"Hmph you never change"Toushiro said.

"He he"Shirawaka said.

* * *

Tsukusa stood there, not believing what she just saw. She was confused trying to figure out what just happened. They kissed, I wonder what there relationship is. But wait Toushiro-kun kissed another girl! That's bad.

"Actually she kissed him"Fujiwara said.

"Yeah. But he let her"Tsukasa pointed out.

"It was only a quick peck on the lips"Fujiawara said calmly.

"B–but!"Tsukusa said.

"Anyhow I don't see why you should care. Unless…"Fujiwara said.

"Unless?"Tsukusa repeated confused.

"You love Toushiro-sama"Fujiawara said.

"N–no I don't"Tsukasa said.

"Sure, whatever you say"Fujiwara said.

Sigh, what was Fujiwara going on about? I don't think about the tachio that way. Tsukusa glances over at Kaori who seemed to be really angry.

"Um Kaori-chan are you—"she was cut of as a large metal blade was pointed at my neck. Tsukusa was frightened then. She didn't want to see but she looks up to see the anger and hatred in Kaori's eyes.

"Why?"Tsukusa managed to say.

"Listen, you maybe acting fujitachio but really your still 3rd seat level. So don't get cocky or to close to my Toushiro"Kaori said

.  
"Hai"she whispeard. Kaori puts her sword away and Tsukusa stopped trembling as Toushiro comes back.

"Lets get back to the barrecks now. Tsukusa I want you to help me with some paperwork"Toushiro said.

"A–actually sir. If it's okay, can I be execused from my duties today?"Tsukusa asked polietly.

"I don't mind. But are you going to be ok? You never ask for days of"Toushiro asked concern.

"I'm fine. Tous–"Tsukusa paused remembering what Kaori had just said to her.

"Tsukusa?"Toushiro said.

"Um I promised to help Kukai-kun today. So if it's okay"Tsukusa said.

"Its fine. But don't be late coming back"Toushiro said.

"H–hai"Tsukusa stammered rushing of. She felt bad leaving her tachio but she had something to check out.

"Where are you going to go?"Fujiawara said.

"To the living world"Tsukusa said.

"Living world? I understand"Fujiawara said.

"Open"Tsukusa said opening her senkaimon. Just as she was about to go inside someone stops her.

"What are you doing?"a voice said. Tsukusa turns around and sees Kukai.

"Kukai-kun"Tsukusa said.

"Let me guess your doing something dangerous?"Kukai said.

"Well.."Tsukusa said. But before she could say anything he ruffles her hair.

"Hey..you just messed up my hair"Tsukusa said trying to fix it.

"I'll help you then"Kukai said.

"Really? But your position as fujitachio might be–"she was cut of once more as he drew his sword.

"Rage within this world Hatsue Abakura"Kukai said. A large blue light surrounds us.

"Kukai you"Tsukusa said.

"This way we won't get caught"Kukai said. Tsukusa smiles at him. She was surprised when his large hands grabs hers but quickly feels safe. When she sees his smile. We enter the senkaimon. I need to see the place again.

* * *

Nanao sat down as she gazed at her boyfriend Ishida Uryu. He was gazing out the window, his dark blue floppy hair his long hands tapping his pencil. After what happened yesterday, I was really surprised when he came to my place early in the morning. Then he said those words the ones I always wanted to hear from him. A lot has happened since this morning.

"N-a-n-a-chan"Rina screamed squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Rina-chen, I can't breathe"Nanao said.

"Oh sorry"Rina apologized letting go of me.

"Thank you"Nanao said.

"So everyone's talking you know. That your dating that guy. Ishio-kun"Rina said. Dam everyone already knows? Then again we were holding hands on the way to school this morning, instead of our usual routine. Trying to kill each other.

"So is it true?"Rina said. Nanao snaps out of her trance and turns to face her friend. Rina is tall with long soft curly hair and has ocean blue eyes. The prettiest girl in our class yet she chose me as her best friend. However before I could respond the teacher told everyone to settle down.

"Class we have 4 new students"Miss Omini said. We all glance over at the door way. Two of the students walk in, both of them were guys. They were both fairly tall. One of the guys had orange spiky hair, blue eyes like Rina and the other one was bold. They walked to the front and wrote there names on the board.

"I'm Madrame Ikkau"the bold guy said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"the orange hair guy mumbled.

"Thats strange. Did you two see the other new students?"Miss Omi said. Nanao couldn't help but gaze at Madrame. Why is there something familiar about him? How come I long to be in his embrace for him to touch and kiss me. No what am I saying he's only just transferred here. Yet he seems so familiar to me.

* * *

Isane walked down the school halls with Yumchika.

"Why are we doing this?"Yumchika said.

"It was the soitachio's orders"Isane said.

"Yeah yeah but still. This uniform is un sitley. Blue ain't my colour"Yumchika complained. She giggled.

"Lets go in"Isane said. They go inside and find many people gazing at them. Two people at the front, Kurosaki and Madrame. Yumchika stood there shocked but he wasn't glancing at them. Isane turns to see who he was looking at. She sees a girl with long black hair wearing the school uniform and glasses.

"N–Nanao?"Isane said.


	16. Just like Back then

"Nanao"Isane whispeard. She's here, I see so this is what Ukitade soitachio wanted us to do. It seems like those new enemies of ours are also thinking the same things. Isane and Yumchika wrote there names on the board and turned to face the class.

"I'm Kotetsu Isane, it's nice to meet everyone"Isane said softly. If she makes a good impression then this mission might go to plan.

"Ayawesga Yumchika"Yumchika said.

"Ok, now everyone's here. Kurosaki-kun can you sit next to Ishio? He's the one next to the window. Madrame… next to Kurosaki. Kotetsu-san in front of Rina, long brunette and Ayawesga-kun you sit at the back"Miss Omi said.

Isane took her seat and saw Nanao glancing over at Uryu "the Quincy". I wonder… But it can't be.

* * *

Toushiro walked down the hallways to Vira's office. I wonder if Tsukusa is doing her job right, it must be hard on her. But the girl has always shown a lot of talent. He knocked on the large green door remembering when Vira asked for the door knocker to be made out of silver. Hmph, you better feel soon you Baka.

"Come in"someone said in a unfriendly tone. Toushiro walks in to find Kaori in there.

"Oh hi Hitsugaya tachio"Kaori said. That's right Tsukusa is helping Kukai and I had asked for Kaori to do her paperwork. Just when he was about to leave.

"You can wait for Tsukusa here. She told me it was only a quick job and should be back"Kaori said grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

"All right"Toushiro said as he sat down on Vira's black leather couch. It was the exact same one as his. Toushiro sat down bored and he watched as Kaori kept dropping all the pile of paperwork and once she picked it up she wasn't writing. Toushiro was bored so he went over to help her.

"Do you need any help?"Toushiro asked.

"Ah thank you very–"she was cut of as she lost her balance tripping on a piece of paper. Toushiro also lost balance and fell on top of her.

"Sorry"Toushiro said quickly, very embarrassed. How come this always seem to happen to him?

"Don't say that, I love your touch Toushiro"Kaori said sweetly. What?

"Um… thanks?"Toushiro said slightly uncomfortable. What was this girl doing.

"I'm glad I'm in your division, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"Kaori said stroking my face. Toushiro felt himself blush and quickly stood up. So did Kaori.

"Your still blushing"she whispeard in my ear.

"S—shutup. Get back to your work, I'm going to the 11th division"Toushiro said, and with that he left. Once he was safe and out of earshot. He screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING"

/Flirting?

I know that Hyourinmaru. But why.

/The girl obviously like you

Yeah, but even so I love Momo.

/I know, so what are you going to do?

Stay as far away from her as possible and if I can avoid it make sure Tsukusa is always here.

/Hmph, or you could just go to Momo

That's right, Momo. Seeing Momo's face will keep me calm. But once Toushiro got there one of her shinigami said she wasn't back yet. He thanked the person and left. Momo your not back yet?

* * *

Momo kills of the hollow sending a wall of flames at them.

"That seems to be it"Momo said.

"Good job"Shuuei said joining her.

"Matsuri, are we close?"Momo asked. Matsuri nodded.

"The cave should be around here somewhere, but we ought to be careful. This is very dangerous"Matsuri said.

"I know"Momo said.

"Danger all the way"Shuuei said.

* * *

A guy with red hair opens his eyes and gazes around the room. It seemed so familiar to him yet he couldn't remember much. Apart from, Momo, Izru, Shuuei, Rukia, Ichigo and Kuchiki taicho.

"Renji?"a girl cried. Renji sees a girl sitting beside him crying.

"U—h uh I'm sorry, it won't happen again"Renji quickly apologized. He didn't know what he had done. But the girl kept on crying so he assumed he did something bad.

"Baka, i'm so glad your alive"the girl said hugging me. He felt himself blush, who was this girl?

"Um, who are you?"Renji asked.

"Don't you remember me…. Renji?"the girl said pulling away.

"No"Renji said.

"I see"the girl said.

"Um….. I'm sorry I only remember Momo, Izru, Shuuei-senpai, Kuchiki taicho and Rukia…."Renji said saying all the names from his dreams.

"W–ho? You remember Kuchiki?"The girl said. Renji nodded, just then a girl with long black hair and amethyst coloured eyes enters the room. Renji recognizes her immediately.

"Rukia!"Renji said embracing her.

"Renji, I'm glad to see your ok"Rukia said.

"Where's Kurosaki? Where's Ichigo… Dam I can't believe I actually missed the guy"Renji said. Rukia was suddenly quiet and saddness appears on her face.

"Rukia…"Renji said.

"Ichigo is dead, he's been dead for 100 years now…."Rukia said sadly.

"No. No no "Renji repeated. He can't be dead. The guy might be a idiot, he may of annoyed me. But he was his bestfriend… He couldn't be.

"You died too Renji, 101 years ago"The girl said.

"I know, Rukia your brother my tachio…"Renji said. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Renji"Rukia said.

"What's happened? In seretei… Since then"Renji said. Rukia told her everything. He congratulated her on becoming a tachio but it was hard to take in everything she said.

"Renji"Rukia said.

"What is it?"Renji said.

"Thank you for coming back"Rukia said.

"Ofcourse, I wouldn't ever leave you"Renji said. A smile appears on her face.

"Kuchiki Tachio, have you seen….."the blue hair guy paused seeing me.

"Your?"The guy said.

"Abari Renji… Um the former fujitachio of squad 6″Renji said. The guys face seems to calm down then.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of the intruders. I'm Genji Tamaki. The 8th divisions fujitachio"Genji said holding out his hand. He then remembers the first time he met Izru he did that to.

"Ah huh"Renji said shaking his hand.

"Kuchiki tachio, Hisagi tachio, Hinamori tachio and Matsuri tachio left without you"Genji said.

"What? How come"Rukia snapped. He saw how annoyed she was. Just like back then, but everything's different she's a tachio now. The gotei 13 seems to have changed too.

"Renji.. Do you want to tour the seretei?"Rukia asked. Renji snaps out of his daze.

"Uh huh"Renji said.

"If you'll excuse me"Rukia said.

"Of course Kuchiki tachio"Genji said. Rukia leaves the room and I followed behind her.

We walked out of the 4th division barrecks and I realize how much the place really has changed. The buildings were much more bigger, there were beautiful gardens and as Renji walked he saw the training grounds.

"Hey, I just have to stop by my barrecks ok?"Rukia said.

"Hai"Renji said. When they arrived, Renji was shocked.

"Whats wrong?"Rukia asked.

"T–this is your barrecks?"Renji said.

"Hmmm yeah"Rukia said.

"Its so big"Renji said.

"This is only the north wing"Rukia said as we walked down the bridge.

"So Rukia, the royal families they?"Renji asked.

"Lets see,  
1)Yoriko  
2)Hitsugaya  
3)Kuchiki  
4)Fujiyomo  
5)Fon"Rukia said.  
"Fon? What happened to the shohin?"Renji asked, curiously.

"After all that happened, they decided to move away to the royal guard and have nothing to do with shinigamis"Rukia explained.

"Hmmm, so your only 3rd class. Such a shame"Renji teased.

"Shutup!"Rukia said.

"Even Hitsugaya beat you. The little shrimp"Renji said.

"Toushiro isn't really small anymore. He's the same size as you"Rukia said.

"Hmm really?"Renji said. She nodded and just when they walked down the long hall ways. Renji realizes something.

"You called him Toushiro"Renji said.

"Yeah… So?"Rukia said.

"Are you two—"he was cut of as she started laughing.

"What's so funny"Renji said.

"You should see your face, priceless "Rukia laughed.

"S–shutup"Renji said feeling his face turn a bright red colour.

"I gues it's cause Yoriko-San wanted everyone to call him by his first name"Rukia said.

"Yoriko? You mean there's another member of the royal family in the gotei 13?"Renji asked.

"Yeah, there's the two fumiyos both fujitachios. Me, Toushiro, Yoriko and Riafon. So I guess there's loads now"Rukia said. When they got inside Rukia walked over to her closet and chucked a White kimono at Renji.

"What's this?"Renji said.

"For you. If people sees you wearing a black kimono they might think your the enemy"Rukia said. A smirk appears on Renji's face.

"Your worried about me aren't you?"Renji said.

"S–shutup, just put on the kimono. The bathroom is over there. Take a shower if you want. I'll be in my office"Rukia said.

Renji walks over to the shower, slipping his clothes of he went inside. He felt the cool water of trickle down his body. He took his time and looked at the bathroom, it was certainly large. Time's really have changed. But why am I here again? Why did I reincarnate… and why did I attack Momo? These questions ran through his mind as he got out the bathroom. The White kimono Rukia gave him to wear lay in her bed. He placed it on and looked at himself in the mirror. They even changed the uniforms, everything has changed. Yet Rukia still seems the same to me. Even if she lost her brother and Ichigo. She's strong. He closes his eyes shutting them tightly. Hoping to hear there voice, but he couldn't here anything. Your still not there aren't you? Renji looks down at his lieutent badge, should he take it of. Just as he was about to he heard laughing from the other room.

* * *

"Rukia? Is someone there"Renji called out. Rukia froze, shoot how can I explain this to Renji?…

"Rukia… You have a guest over?"Hedka said.

"Something like that"Rukia mummbled. Hedka nodded turning his attention on the door.

Renji walks in wearing the kimono I gave him. His red spiky hair flowed through his shoulders. I never noticed but his hair has gotten longer. Renji turned to face them.

"So, you two are a couple?"Renji said. Rukia spat out her tea. She couldn't believe Renji would say that. Ok she knew yet it was still surprising in a way. He's regaining his memories quicker than I thought. In that case it should be easier for me.

"Renji, this is…"Rukia said.

"I'm Yumma Hedka 9th division fujitachio. Nice to meet you… ?"Hedka paused.

"Abari Renji"Renji said. The guy froze. Rukia saw this and decided it was time to tell him.

"Hedka, this is Renji. He's been reincarnated "Rukia said.

"Ah… um… If you'll excuse me Rukia"Hedka said. She nodded but couldn't help but worry about her friend.

Hedka, what's wrong?

You don't have to tell me if you don't want to  
But I just wanted your trust  
I thought I had it  
We were friends  
Or was it something much more  
Yet we fail to realize  
As each day passes


	17. Regaining Memories

Classes were soon over and Nanao found herself walking back home on her own. She let's out a sigh, where on earth did Uryu get of to? Why does he always leave school so early I will never know. More importantly, that new girl, she said my first name. Does she know me?

No that can't be possible, I'm sure I would remember someone like her.

* * *

Isane walks out the school building, and sees Nanao on her own. She was about to go up to her when her phone went of. Dam hollow already?.... She gets out her soul candy.

"Dena go some where to hide"Isane said.

"Sure"Dena said.

She flash step and found Yumchika there,

"Yumchika"Isane said.

"Taicho, there are a lot of hollows showing up"Yumchika said.

"I know you go to the other area"Isane said.

"Hai, be safe Isane"Yumchika said. She nodded and he left her.

"Sprint itegumo!"Isane shouted.

* * *

Ikkau walks out the school building with Ichigo.

"Geez what on earth was the point? "Ikkau said.

"I know and those girls are crazy"Ichigo said.

"A fan club? There nuts. Some one even asked if I could fuck her"Ikkau said.

"Ha, they have it bad for you"Ichigo said.

"Yeah yeah, anyhow remember our mission"Ikkau said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Is that the girl over there?"Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Ise Nanao"Ikkau said.

"The Ishio boy isn't with her for once, you go after her and j will find Ishid--Ishio"Ichigo said.

"Alright"Ikkau said, Ise Nanao huh?...... But they said her sir name was different here. I wonder...

* * *

Ichigo flash stepped of. He still remembers her old name huh?....

"When do you plan to tell him master,"Zangetsu said.

"He can figure it out for himself. I mean I have, and Soifon and the others. There getting there as well"Ichigo said. He nodded.

"So your of to find the Quincy?"Zangetsu asked.

"Yes and I know just where he would be as well"Ichigo said.

* * *

Uryu sat down in a cafe, drinking a cup of tea and a muffin in my hand. The cafe he visited was called Tukio, the manger there was very kind. Hiragi Kagami, a college student with very high grades. She works here part time. I'm glad her shift was on now, I need to clear my head.

"So rumour has it that your dating Iseillie Nanao"Kagami said, taking a seat next to me.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Uryu said.

"Nope, I'm on my break. So come on spill all the details I so want to know who made a move on who first!"Kagami said.

"Don't you ever have anything to do than gossip?"Uryu wondered. She shakes her head "So.."

Unbelievable.

"I went over to her place and asked her"Uryu said.

Her eyes widened. "And? What else did you do? Oh my gosh now that I think about it you left school early and your clothes are a bit crumpled and..."

She was rambling now and Uryu was getting annoyed so he stuffed the muffin in her mouth.

"1)Yes I am dating her  
2)I did make the first move  
3)I did go to her house  
4)We didn't do anything except go through our home work together then walk to school.  
5)My Dad accidently crumpled up my shirt this morning  
6)You know I always leave school early"Uryu answered.

"Wow such a long list, do you have any more to add?"Kagami teased.

"7)Stop rambling"Uryu said.

"Hai hai I get it, but it's strange"Kagami said.

"What is?"Uryu questioned.

"She used to be your rival Uryu, one day you two want to kill each other next thing you know your dating her"Kagami said.

Before Uryu could respond, the wall bursts and there was a large cloud of smoke. Uryu immediantly pushes Kagami out the way.

Everyone seemed to have gone, the smoke cleared up revealing a guy with orange spiky hair. Blue eyes, a black kimono and a sort of jacket/Haori, with a symbol of 9 on it. Last of all he had a large sword on his back.

"Who the hell"Uryu said.

"Its been awhile Uryu"the guy said.

* * *

Eh so let's see, turn left so it should be down this ally.

"Ah DAM IT!"Nanao screamed.

"Something the matter?"a voice from behind her said.

Nanao turns around and sees one of the new guys, it was Madrame Ikkau. She felt her face flush remembering what she thought about when she first saw him.

"Ah um Madrame-San, well not really. My best friend Rinna was holding a party here"Nanao explained.

"Rinna? You mean that girl who keeps talking"Ikkau said. Nanao chuckles.

"Yeah that's her, but she's not a bad person wants you get to know her"Nanao said.

"She reminds me of some one I once knew"Ikkau said.

"Once?"Nanao said.

"I had amnesia"Ikkau said. Nanao was surprised him too.

"So some times once I meet people I feel like I've seen them some where else before. Um like you Isiellie-San"Ikkau said.

"I had that feeling too"Nanao said.

"You mean, you as well Isiellie?"Ikkau said.

Before I could respond, I look up at the sky and saw monsters falling out the sky. Those monsters again.

"Dam it, get away from here"Ikkau said.

"You can see them two Madrame-San?"Nanao said surprised.

"Yeah, quick just get out of---"Ikkau paused, as the monster gets destroyed.

I turn to see his gaze staring back at a girl with purple hair, Kotetsu Isane the new girl. But instead of being in her uniform she wore a black haori and White kimono.

Her eyes widened she's wearing that uniform like that girl from before.

"Kotetsu?"Nanao said.

"Madrame Ikkau, we have the same mission I presume?"Isane said. Nanao looks over and see's him pop a pill in his mouth and his body seemed to fall to the ground.

Another Ikkau appears wearing similar to her outfit except he wore a black kimono and a White haori.

"Madrame-San? Eh Kotetsu-San. What on earth?"Nanao said, Ikkau suddenly appears in front of her his blade at my throat.

She felt her whole body froze, why on earth are they bringing out Katanas all of a sudden?....

"M...a..darame?"Nanao stammered.

"Stay still"Ikkau comanded, she did just that.

Isane sighs.

"Don't move I will kill her"Ikkau said.

"Oh please, you can't beat me. Also I know you far too well you won't be able to go through killing your beloved Nanao"Isane said.

Beloved? What on earth is she talking about. I don't even know this guy.

She turns to face me, her eyes locked on to me.

"Nanao, can't you remember anything?"Isane asked.

"You... You know my past?"Nanao said.

"Yes, yours and Ikkaus. Please listen to me Madrame. Please"Isane beged.

He was about to raise the blade again, when I placed my hand on it.

"Don't Madrame-San, it seems like she knows about our past. You want to know two right?"Nanao said.

"Alright, but if you try anything your dead"Ikkau said.

Isane nodded.

* * *

Ichigo smirked, looks like Ikkau didn't go any further. Than I should stop too, Uryu really can't use his powers as well.

"Your pretty good at martial arts"Ichigo complimented.

"You.."Uryu said.

"I'm done here"Ichigo said.

"Uryu! You okay!"Kagami asked, rushing up to me.

"I'm fine and what do you mean your done?"Uryu said.

"You obviously can't remember me or use your Quincy powers"Ichigo said

"Quincy powers? Wait do you know about my past"Uryu said.

"Past then you"Ichigo said.

"Yes Uryu-kun has amnesia. I'm the one who found him and brought him back here. He was adopted by a older friend of mine. His father Rogyo"Kagami explained.

"Amnesia? No wonder; ok let me tell you everything"Ichigo said.

* * *

Rina looks through the crowd, searching for her best friend. Where on earth is she?.... It really isn't like Nanao to show up late to parties. Ok I know I should call her. She flips open her phone and dials the number.

* * *

Ikkau sighs, girl stuff is what there doing now. How long does it take them to get changed?..

My darling  
I love you.

Ikkau looks to where the sound was comming from, and see's it came from a purple phone. That's Nanao's phone.

After a few moments it was still ringing, he decides to answer it.

"Hello?"Ikkau said.

"NANA-CHAN!, wait a second your not Nanao. Who are you?"Rinna screamed.

"I'm Madrame Ikkau"Ikkau said.

"The new kid? Why are you answering my best friend's phone"Rinna said.

"It's a long story"Ikkau said.

"Ok, where are you. I'm in Nanaos house but her mom said she hasn't come back. What street are you in?"Rinna said.

"Um Jikan?"Ikkau said.

"Oh my isn't that where all those big houses are... Oh never mind I will be there"Rinna said.

Okay, that girl definitely talks far to much. Just then the door opens and in comes that Rinna girl.

"Don't tell me you live here?"Rinna said.

Before I could respond, Nanao and Isane shows up.

"Sorry we took so long"Nanao said.

"Its ok"Ikkau said.

She then sees that Rina girl.

"Rina? Why are you here"Nanao said.

"You didn't show up to the party! I was worried, and when I called your cell the new hotie in our class answers the phone"Rinna said.

"Gomen"Nanao said.

"Um, look just take a look around the kitchen for some food, I need to take this call"Isane said. The other girls dashed of, and Isane went to the other room.

Ikkau decided to eavesdrop, there still my enemies I need to remember that. The only reason I'm here is to regaine my memories.

"Yumchika? Yes she's here and yep Ikkau is too. No they both don't remember but Ikkau can use shikai, like the reports had said. But here's the thing. Nanao can still see hollows"Isane said.

"What?.... No... Are you sure on that? Impossible. Your saying that your spying on both of them now and Kurosaki actually remembers?"Isane said.

What? Are they talking about Ichigo. He didn't want to here the rest of the conversation and found Nanao staring at a photo in her hand.

He leans over to look at the photo, there were four people there wearing black kimonos. A girl with purple hair, a guy with dark purple hair, a guy with bald head and a girl with glasses tied up.

* * *

I recognized them, I recognized me in the kimono.

"How is this possible?"Nanao stammered.

"She did say she was helping you regain your memories right?"Rinna said. Both of them nodded.

"But I don't remember when the picture was taken and I don't own any kimonos like that. Also I never have my hair up"Nanao pointed out.

"I don't remember either"Ikkau said.

Isane enters the room.

"I still need to explain, what happened to you guys that day"Isane said


	18. Sacrafice

Ikkau sighs, as they left Isane's house.

"Arigatou for having us"Nanao said.

"Yep it was fabulous"Rinna said.

"It's no problem, and I hope that were no longer enemies anymore Madrame"Isane said.

"Humph, yeah right. I'm still your enemy even if you did help me regaine my memories"Ikkau said.

"Do you remember them? When I told you, did you remember anything"Isane said.

"No"Ikkau said.

"I see, well see you guys in school tommorow"Isane said.

We walked down the path, that trailed away from her house. That Rinna girl was rambling on about something. He flips open his phone, nothing. Ah dam it!...

"Hey Madrame! Hey"Rinna said.

"Eh what is it?"Ikkau said.

"You being important to Nanao's past... It's good and all. But since you guys still can't remember till then you should remember. That she has a boy friend"Rinna said.

"Why are you saying that? I don't need to know that stuff"Ikkau said.

"Oh really?"Rinna said.

"Yeah"Ikkau said. Before she could ask any more questions.

"YO IKKAU!"a voice shouted.

Ikkau turns around and see's Ichigo. Who makes his way over to them.

"Don't Yo Ikkau me, why didn't you tell me you regained your memories"Ikkau yelled.

"Guess I forgot to tell you"Ichigo said, forgot? Ugh... I ought to kill him right now.

"I..se Nanao right? The one Kyouruka-San calls Nanao-chan"Ichigo said, turning to face Nanao.

"Um... Who's Kyouruka?"Nanao asked.

Ikkau wacks Ichigos head.

"You fool, don't you know she doesn't have her memories yet either?"Ikkau said.

"Hai hai, I know you want to protect your girl friend but still"Ichigo said.

"URESAI, she's not my girlfriend"Ikkau said.

"and he's not my boy friend. Speaking of which Kurosaki-San. Did you see Uryu on the way here?"Nanao said.

I don't know why, but when she said that. I felt really hurt.

* * *

"Yeah, I just spoke with him. He's at home now, and I think it's best to leave him to think about things"Ichigo said. Nanao nodded.

Uryu...

"Eh Isane-chan? "Rinna said, we turn around to see Isane.

"Kotetsu?"Nanao said.

Just then a guy with purple hair shows up.

"Taicho"the guy said, Nanao recognizes him as Yumchika one of the new guys.

"I know"Isane said.

"Um... Are those..."Nanao said. Isane nodded.

"We best get going, I will see you guys tomorrow like I said and make sure to stay in your houses tonight"Isane said.

* * *

"Wait up Kotetsu, Yumchika. Mind if I join you?"Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo...."Isane said.

"Its been awhile since I've gone hollow hunting with you guys so if you don't mind"Ichigo said.

"Well.."Isane said.

"Let him Taicho"Yumchika said.

"But Yumchika, we don't know if this isn't a trap or not"Isane said.

She wasn't sure, Ikkau seemed to still doubt her yet she knew he wouldn't try to kill Nanao or Yumchika. But Ichigo she didn't know.

Maybe it's cause they were never close, or maybe it was the fact back then when I first saw his hollow transformation.. I was frightened.

"Don't worry I'm here, I'm with you. It will be fine"Yumchika said. Isane nodded and turned to face Ichigo.

"Ok, but try one trick and I won't hesitate to kill you"Isane said.

"Hai hai"Ichigo said.

"Ikkau remember to walk these girls home, it is getting dark again"Ichigo said.

All three of us flash stepped of then.

* * *

Moments later, we got to that road I was on when I first saw Ikkau in his soul form earlier on.

"Ok, my stop is here"Rinna said, pointing at the house.

"EH? The party was right in front of me"Nanao said.

"Duh, didn't you know when I said, large house. I actually meant Tsuchage's house?"Rinna said.

"Oh, I knew that"Nanao said.

Rinna rolls her eyes "Sure you did".

"Ill see you at school tomorow"Rinna said. Ikkau didn't say anything to her and I nodded.

She gives me a quick hug. "Text me all the details".

It didn't take me long to figure out what she was talking about, but before I could respond she already left to go inside the house.

"So.. Erm"Nanao said.

"I'll take you home"Ikkau said, walking the other way.

"Ah wait Madrame-San, it's the other way"Nanao said.

* * *

...............................

**Night Falls**  
Uryu sighs, and puts his book down. I've done enough studying for one day. Besides the final exams aren't till 2 months from now. So why should I be so worried about it now.

Father's still sleeping, and mother she's probably working late again. He walks over to his balcony and looks down. This neighbourhood is so quiet. Just then he here's two familiar voices. He looks down and was surprised to see Nanao walking with that new kid Madrame.

He was about to say something, when he remembers what that strawberry told him earlier.

**_Flashback_**

_"And Nanao what is she?"Uryu asked._

_"A shinigami"Ichigo said._

_"Shingami?"Uryu repeated._

_"Yes, she was the fujitaicho of squad 8 and served under Kyouruka Shunsu. Quite a high rank she obtained"Ichigo said_

_"But then, were we ever friends back then? No wait the question to ask here, is if I even knew her... Well?"Uryu questioned._

_Ichigo scratches the back of his head._

_"I hate to say this but you didn't even know her"Ichigo said._

_"W---hat? How is that possible, we both endded up meeting each other again. So we should of known each other some how in our previous lives. You must of made a mistake"Uryu said._

_"I didn't, what happened is that you two never knew each other in this life or the previous one. It should of been that way, that Nanao ended up with us. But Kurotsuchi said something went wrong in the cycle and therefore she endded up here. It was just a mistake"Ichigo explained._

_Uryu clenched his fists. Mistake? Then..._

_"Then what's her relationship to Madrame Ikkau?"Uryu asked. He passes me a photo_

_My eyes widened, it was a picture of Nanao with her hair up wearing the black kimono. This didn't shock me the most, no what shocked me the most was that Madrames hands were wrapped around her._

_"You see? I hope you can understand. I know you two just started dating but these two have history. A history that would of been much longer... If they didn't die"Ichigo said, standing up._

_"Wait what happened, you never said why we died"Uryu said._

_"...you'll find it out soon, till then just leave them be"Ichigo said._

**_End of Flash Back_**

Gomen Nanao, but I have to do this. No matter how much I love you. I have to make a sacrafice, for you to regaine your memories.

* * *

Nanao walks back with Ikkau, in silent. Once in awhile they would just apologise if they stepped on someones foot or something. But then that's it for conversation, they wouldn't really talk with each other.

"So erm..."Nanao began, trying to start a conversation.

"What is it?"Ikkau said.

"Kotetsu said I was a shingami like you guys right?"Nanao said.

"Yeah, what about it?"Ikkau said.

"Then how come I've never felt any reiatsu in me till a month ago?"Nanao asked.

"Its because your shingami self was still asleep then.... Look if you let me I can get you out of that gigai so you can see for yourself"Ikkau said.

Nanao nodded, and he reached for his sword at the back. She stepped back suddenly scared.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I'm right here"Ikkau said.

_**Flashback**_

_"E---spada army?...."Nanao stammered, when she got to Karuka town._

_Everyone was all fighting, dam it. Why on earth did they send me here?....and where on earth is Ikkau...._

_Just as she said so she felt a sudden reiatsu drop. Her big amethyst eyes widened, IKKAU!_

_She quickly flash stepped over to the pillar, to find nothing but ruins, but she sees his hand in all the ruins. She carefully moves them away._

_"I..kk...a..u"Nanao stammered. When she removed most of them, she saw the blood falling from his head._

_"Your....."she paused. That fraccion was charging towards her at full speed._

_This reiatsu... It's far too large for me... Before I knew it, it sent me flying across a building. No way... A large red light appears from it's hands.. CERO no way..._

_Nanao shuts her eyes, she expected it to be over but instead she felt some ones blade block the attack._

_She opens her eyes to find Ikkau standing there just barely, blood falling from both his arms._

_"Ikkkau..."Nanao stammered._

_"You should of activated your shikai, that was reckless even for you"Ikkau said._

_Nanao was still shocked and speechless so she only said "Gomen"._

_"Heh it's okay, but you have to admit when you came here and felt the reiatsu in the air that you were scared"Ikkau said._

_Nanao managed to nod her head._

_"Dont worry, nothings going to happen. I'm right here"Ikkau said._

**_End of flash back._**

He.... Nanao placed her hands over her head. So much pain.

"Are you okay?,....Hey"Ikkau said.

"Uh yeah I'm fine"Nanao said.

"Good, we will do this another day. You look really tired"Ikkau said.

Once they got to her house, she opened the gate.

"Arigatou for walking me home"Nanao said.

"No problem"Ikkau said.

"E..rm... Is it okay if you walk me back tommorow as well?"Nanao asked.

"Its not a problem, but shouldn't your boyfriend be walking you back home"Ikkau said.

"Uryu leaves school early, then has a lot of studying to do. Plus he doesn't go out in nights so..."Nanao said.

"I get it"Ikkau said. Nanao nodded.

"Good night Madrame"Nanao said.

"You two good night Iseilee"Ikkau said.

"Its Nanano"Nanao said. He smirks.

"Then call me Ikkau"Ikkau said.

"Ok, night Ikkau"Nanao said.

"Night Nanao"Ikkau said, and with that he left.

Nanao smiled when she got up stairs to her bedroom. She walked over to the balcony and still saw him walking of. She didn't know why but she felt safer when he was around.

* * *

It was dark in seretei yet Momo and Matsuri still stayed awake. Lazy Shuuei seriously he should be more dedicated to his work.

"So are they getting there?"Momo asked.

"Yes. It seems Isane told them but they didn't remember. But when there together, she remembers and I think he does too. It will only be a matter of time"Matsuri said.

"Good, things will finally get back to normal around here"Momo said.

"Momo can I ask you something"Matsuri said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"If they all regains there memories where would they go? I mean how can they return here. There positions are filled"Matsuri wondered.

"Will just see how things go...or"Momo paused, wondering if she should say it.

"Or?"Matsuri repeated.

"If the worse case scenario happens, then there will be a battle to the death against each other for the positions"Momo said.

It left Matsuri quiet, she started doing something on her computer.

Momo sighs and gazes up at the night sky.

I hope the worse doesn't happen and there can be another way. But I know there will always have to be sacrafices... and in this case.

There are many sacrifices again.


End file.
